Garo Rebuild of Makai
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade of knights, mankind was given hope. Now a new Makai Knight is born one who carries the blood of the Gold Knight he is the one destined to rise up and make himself a legend as he fights Horrors and Angels alike he is Shinji Ikari but he is also known as the Gold Knight Garo
1. Chapter 1

Garo Rebuild of Makai

ESKK: Hey this is my first Garo EVA crossover and was inspired by another Garo EVA fic this one goes out to you man!

"Talking,"

'Thinking,'

"**Madogu** (MS?)**/Horror,"**

(Scene break)

*Music insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or Garo they belong to their respected owners.

(Start)

Deep in the darkness creatures from a world called Makai attack humanity for nourishment these creatures are called Horrors as they are vast in numbers humans of ancient times devices a way to combat the horrors these humans formed the Makai order and the men became Makai Knights but the greatest of them all was the Gold Knight Garo the mightiest Makai Knight. His descendants always carried his power with his partner Zaruba and together they fought thousands of Horrors and sent them back from whence they came. But after the year 2000 second impact happened causing half of humanity to be wiped out, the water was died red with many sea life perishing.

The Horrors took the chance to strike while humanity was squabbling over the remaining land and soon a new breed of Horror was born they were known as Angels and though they are few in numbers it was shown they can command even the higher Horror making the Makai Knights mission to stop these creatures from awakening. But a secret group known as NERV was founded to combat the Angels without realizing there true potential and their abilities as Horror. The Makai Knights had sworn an oath of secrecy but someone was trying to eliminate them and having a hard time doing it because the Makai Knights in this modern age have received help from high places.

Now Yui Ikari the direct descendant of the Garo line had birthed a son who shall carry on the legacy of the Gold Knight Garo and he alone shall use the power of the Gold Knight to combat the Angel threat and save humanity and show the world who he is and why he's here. He like his ancestors shall rise up and make himself a legend for he is Shinji Ikari the Gold Knight Garo.

(Start)

In the deserted city of Tokyo-3 the military was stationed on roads and such ready to combat something that was on its way. That was when something rose from the red ocean as when it did the Military began to open fire. As they fired upon the creature there attacks did nothing to stop it as they were powerless. But unknown to them someone was watching the battle.

(On top of a building)

A young man in a white and purple coat, black baggy jeans, a sleeveless black zip up shirt, a pair of black combat boots, and a sheathed sword at his waist was watching the spectacle as he finished a candy bad before throwing the trash away. As he did the screen shows that he has a skull like ring on his finger showing it wasn't normal kind of ring.

**"So the Angel arrives,"** the ring said as the 17 year old teen nodded.

"Yeah now it's time to begin this war Zaruba," he said as his brown haired shadowed his grey eyes. He then drew the sword holding it high in the air before in a swift motion made an energy ring over him which glowed brightly before the ring released armor pieces which attached to him endowing him in a gold armor with green eyes two as the gold armor resembled a wolf with its fangs bared as a growl was released similar to an animal. This was the Makai Knight known as the Golden Knight Garo. It then jumped off the building before heading to the shore at inhuman speed to combat this creature passing by a blue Renault that skidded to a halt to avoid hitting the knight before jumping and running again.

"What was that?" a violet haired woman asked as she looked out from her window to show she was dressed in a military uniform with a NERV badge on it before she saw the person go after the Angel. "Whoever he is he's nuts to want to fight the Angel with only a sword, but I have to find Shinji Ikari first," the woman said before she drove off to locate Shinji.

Garo jumped over a few obstacles as he ran towards the Angel, he then jumped to a few buildings before he then jumped towards a building not far from the one he jumped from.

"Gouten!" Garo called out as a gold armored horse appeared on the building he was about to land on, Garo then landed on the horse called Gouten and the horse started running at incredible speed, Gouten then jumped from building to building until it landed on an aircraft.

**"It looks like they are about to try to nuke the big guy."** Zaruba commented as Gouten jumped towards the air craft ahead.

"Then let's make this very quick, I only have 99.9 seconds in the armor anyway." Garo said as Gouten then jumped WAY ahead of the aircrafts, Garo then quickly drew his sword and grabbed a lighter out then started to light up the sword in green flames, once Gouten got close enough at great speed, Garo slashed Sachiels core and he went through the Angel. Gouten landed on a highway as Garo sheathed his sword then the Angel exploded. Gouten then disappeared, then Garo dismissed his armor revealing the same brown haired 17 year old. "Seriously? The Angel was supposed to be more of a challenge, compared to the Horrors that are big, that guy's a disappointment."

**"Maybe he wasn't expecting to meet a Makai Knight,"** Zaruba said as the young man could expect that but whenever a big one shows up smaller ones were bound to follow.

"Perhaps but for now we need to find a place to stay at before any more Horrors show up," the young man said before Zaruba spoke up.

**"Maybe we should have met up with that lady your old man told you would pick you up,"** Zaruba said as the young man scowled.

"That man doesn't have the right to call himself my father," the young man said as he decided to walk back to the train station after all he had to meet up with his ride to NERV.

(Meanwhile in Central Dogma)

"Impossible," a General said as the other two were just as shocked.

"One man in gold armor and on a horse did what we couldn't and what NERV was meant to do," another said as the man up top with his calculative glare saw HE has finally arrived.

'So you show yourself at last Garo,' the man said as he was dressed in a Commander uniform with a NERV badge on it, and orange tinted glasses, he had tan skin and brown hair as he glared at the screen. "This was an unpredicted turn of events I will send a message to the UN detailing the JSDF's uselessness in the combat of the Angel," the man said with a tone of authority in his voice.

The JSDF cursed there luck as they knew Gendo might be able to take the glory for winning the war with the Angels and whoever the man was they had to find him and hopefully find out his secret. But one General smirked as he knew who that man was and knew why he was hear. After all his group had friends in high places.

(Meanwhile at the Train Station)

The young man was at the Train Station with a soda in hand as a Blue Renault parked in front of the bust stop he was at as the window opened to reveal the Violet haired woman. "Hey you Ikari Shinji?" the woman asked as the young man now known as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah and you must be Katsuragi Misato-san right?" the young man now identified as Shinji Ikari asked.

"Yeah get in sorry I was late," the woman now known as Misato Katsuragi said before Shinji picked up his bag placed it in the back seat and took the passenger seat before they began to drive off.

(Scene break NERV)

"I can't believe some Gold guy was able to take down the Angel with nothing but a horse and a sword while NERV was humiliated when they were preparing for the Angels for 17 years," Misato cursed as she knew the backlash NERV would get unless they take credit for it.

"Angels so that's what they big thing was called," Shinji asked feigning cluelessness as Zaruba knew he had to stay quiet for now. Shinji was currently reading a book labeled "Welcome to NERV: For your Eyes only."

"Yeah NERV was sanctioned by the UN to fight against them," Misato explained as they journeyed through NERV.

"Perhaps but as long as the Angel is defeated who cares who takes it out?" Shinji asked as Misato turned to him.

"Hey NERV was preparing for 17 years for the Angels return so why does some upstart have to show up and do our job for us?" Misato asked as Shinji sighed.

"We've been here before," Shinji said as Misato looked as was surprised especially sense Shinji was reading. "Try taking a right in the next turn instead of a left," Shinji said as Misato sighed hoping Shinji knew where he was going.

Misato took a left and arrived at the elevators and was surprised. "Son of a gun he knew where he was going better than me," Misato said as when she was about to press the elevator button the elevator opened to reveal a faux blond with green eyes and a mole as she was dressed in a swim suit and a lab coat.

"Major Katsuragi do you realize how late you were especially sense some unknown being destroyed the Angel and now NERV is in a uproar?" the faux blond asked in a stern manner as Shinji kept reading not really caring that he was being surrounded by many woman.

"Sorry Ritsuko I had trouble finding this one and well sense that Gold guy showed up and defeated the Angel with ease I figured the crisis passed for now and I can take my time," Misato said as Ritsuko was skeptical before stepping to the side allowing the two in.

(Elevator ride)

"So how is the EVA?" Misato asked as Ritsuko sighed.

"We had to call off the sortie after what happened and now it's back to being under refrigeration before being prepared for the next Angel," Ritsuko said as Misato sighed.

"Yeah tough luck," Misato said as the whole time Shinji felt offended they didn't accept that he did their job for them.

The elevator soon opened before they began to walk and eventually they arrived at a dark room which Shinji closed the book knowing he was about to be shown something top secret. The Lights soon came on before Shinji was shown the face of a giant purple and green robot as Shinji had to admit it looked familiar.

"This is the synthetic life form known as Evangelion unit 1 built here in secret it is mankind's last hope for survival," Ritsuko explained as Zaruba snorted in laughter sensing that the EVA wasn't exactly cloned from a human.

"So this is what my father has been working on," Shinji said as he glared at the EVA.

"Correct," boomed a voice before the viewing box above came on to reveal the commander of NERV himself. "It's been a while," the man said as Shinji glared.

"Not long enough Gendo Ikari," Shinji said to his father as Gendo and Shinji had a glaring contest. "So let me guess you want me to pilot the Evangelion?" Shinji asked as Gendo glared.

"Correct," Gendo said before Shinji turned to the side.

"Not interested," Shinji said as he began to walk away.

"What?!" came the voices of Misato and Ritsuko.

"Don't you care what happened to humanity," Gendo demanded as Shinji stopped for a moment making Gendo think he caught Shinji's weakness.

"What I've been doing sense you left me was FOR humanity besides I have more important things to do and none of them includes piloting EVA," Shinji said as Gendo glared at Shinji as he walked away. "But I'll pilot it if the Gold Knight doesn't show up again so until then see ya," Shinji said as he walked away.

(Scene break)

**"Shinji that man may not be a Horror but I sense a lot of Inga."** Zaruba said to him, Shinji guessed Gendo may blackmail him by using another person, so he's going to visit her and use his Madou Brush on her to heal her, after all healing spells as the only thing he needed.

"Well, I hope he turns into a Horror because I've been wanting to cut him down for a long time." Shinji said to his partner.

**"Wow, that's cold even for you."** Zaruba commented.

"Just being realistic on how horrible he is." Shinji said to the Madogu, he then finally found the infirmary and entered it to see a girl with very pale skin, blue hair and red eyes and she was very injured. Shinji sensed that someone was watching them, so he threw a small kunai made of Soul Metal and threw it at the spot he felt like he was being watched and looked to see a camera.

**"Nice shot,"** Zaruba whispered as Shinji nodded before he took out a Madou Brush.

"Now to do a little healing," Shinji said before began he wrote an energy calligraphy to create a Kanji for healing. It entered the girl as she was still resting by appearance before he bandages began to gain a green glow under them showing her injuries were being healed. Once Shinji was sure her injuries were healed he began to walk away after all the duty of a Makai Knight was to fight Horrors and he had a hunch the city was about to be seeing a lot of Horrors in the coming months.

Shinji then began to head to the one place in the city connected to Watchdog so he can get his assignment to slay a Horror. But as Shinji was walking through NERV to head to Watchdog he bumped into Misato. "Hey Shinji just the guy I wanted to see," Misato said as Shinji sighed.

"What is it Misato?" he asked as Misato laughed a bit.

"Well sense you did say if the Gold Knight guy doesn't show up next time you would fight in EVA so I'm here to bring you to get your living arrangements," Misato said as Shinji thought about it.

Shinji knew he couldn't live on the streets and even with the funds and pay he gets for being a Makai Knight he had to be careful because if he used money when no one knows his job it would cause suspicion so for now he had to take some NEV charity to help blend in. "Fine lets go," Shinji said making Misato smiled.

"That a boy now let's go," Misato said before the duo began heading out to the real estate agent of NERV.

(Scene break)

"Wait he'll be living alone?!" Misato asked as she was surprised.

"Yes in section B13 he personally requested he live alone and away from his father luckily he will live close by to you so you can check on him every now and again," the Real Estate Agent as Misato found it reasonable but made her wonder why a 17 year old would want to live alone.

"Don't worry I prefer living alone sure I have friends but living alone is something I'm accustomed to not out of something like the hedgehogs dilemma but more like it gives me room to better myself and become more of a man," Shinji said weaving together a parcel lie which was good enough to keep Misato from being suspicious.

"Ok but I'll check in every now and again so don't start any wild parties," Misato said in a teasing way which Shinji was unfazed.

"Don't worry I'm not the party person," Shinji said before he began to walk away.

"Wait Shinji," Misato called making Shinji stop. "I want to show you something," Misato said as Shinji might as well entertain her thought.

(Scene break hill overlooking Tokyo-3)

"So what is it you want to show me?" Shinji asked after they had made sure all the boxes with his stuff was delivered to his new apartment before coming here.

"Wait for it, you'll be surprised," Misato said making Shinji choose to wait for the "Big Surprise."

A couple minutes later, the two see the buildings replacing themselves with new ones, Misato expected Shinji to be surprised but all he had was the same look on his face for a while. Unknown to her, he's seen things much more surprising then things like this.

"Well?" Misato asked him wanting to see what he thinks.

"I'll admit, it's very surprising." Shinji lied to her in a truthful tone.

"Then how come you still have that look on your face?" Misato asked.

"It's just the face that I had ever since Gendo abandoned me." Shinji plainly said not wanting to talk about his father.

"Oh I see," Misato said seeing the Hedgehogs dilemma here but she couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Anyway let's head back," Shinji said before the duo entered the car and headed out.

(Meanwhile in another part of the city)

A museum security guard was on his round making sure no one broke in or stayed after closing and hated it. He had a crap job, a crap life, and a crap apartment which is now gone thanks to the Angel. As he walked he soon took notice so one of the fossils releasing a dark smoke before going to investigate. As he looked it seemed like some sort of portal before he went wide eyed at what was coming out.

His scream echoed into the night as it was evident he wasn't among the living anymore.

*scene break that morning

After Shinji had unpacked the boxes he was heading to the forest outside Tokyo 3 as he was going to see someone. School wouldn't start for another week so he had time to get assignments and familiarize himself with the city. He soon arrived at a stone like structure which he looked at.

**"This is where Watchdog is Shinji,"** Zaruba said making Shinji nod.

"Now to get an assignment," Shinji said before the stone glowed like a portal before he entered.

As soon as Shinji entered, he was in a hall and around him was gold kanji-like symbols meaning it's good karma in the air, Shinji then found himself in a chamber and noticed a wolf statue, he took out the Garo Blade as he approached it then stabbed its mouth before taking it out, a dagger then appeared out of the mouth and then a woman with black hair and white clothing appeared on the high chair.

"Welcome Shinji Ikari, the Golden Knight Garo." the Watchdog of the district said kindly as Shinji gave her the dagger. "Thank you, this will be sent to Makai to be sealed."

"Yes that Angel Class Horror wasn't much of a challenge," Shinji said making Watchdog sigh.

"That is because it's the weakest of the batch and had lucked into power, plus they never had the need to battle a Makai Knight, they will only get stronger from here on out as they see you fight," Watchdog explained making Zaruba laugh a bit.

**"Told you so,"** Zaruba said making Shinji sigh in irritation.

"Anyway about my next assignment," Shinji began making the Watchdog chuckle a bit.

"I see eager to get back into battle well I do have one that just came up," Watchdog said before taking out a red letter.

She threw it to Shinji, who caught it, then he took out his Madou Lighter and he set into green flames then words only he, and other Makai Order members understood.

"There's a Horror inside a museum, cut it down immediately." Shinji read out loud before the words disappeared, Shinji then put his Madou Lighter away then walked out of the domain.

"Good luck, Shinji." Watchdog said as Shinji did a, 'hmh' as he continued to walk.

(Scene Break - Park)

"I still don't see why I have to go to school in a week, even if it is to make sure Gendo doesn't gets suspicious." Shinji complained.

**"I know being a Makai Knight also means an early higher education too, but you still have to go if you want to have an advantage to kill him if he becomes a Horror."** Zaruba reminded the gold knight.

"I know, it just feels wrong for a Makai Knight to go to school. Even for the Golden Knight." Shinji said as noticed a vending machine, he decided to get a drink from it, since he's thirsty.

After Shinji had grabbed a beverage he proceeded to head to the Museum to locate the Horror by nightfall as Zaruba spoke. **"Don't make a mountain out of a mole hill besides you might meet a girl you like you never know,"** Zaruba spoke as Shinji headed to the museum.

"Shut up Zaruba," Shinji said as he headed to the Museum.

(Scene break)

Shinji arrived at the Museum near the fossils as he pointed Zaruba out to find a trail. "Anything Zaruba? Shinji asked as he stopped for a moment.

"Yeah it's faint but there's a trail and by the smell of it he ate the other security guard," Zaruba said as Shinji nodded.

"Better hurry it's almost night fall," Shinji said as he ran to locate the Horror.

(Later that night)

The young former security guard smiled dressed in casual clothing as he looked at the night sky. "At last night time," he said with a grin before standing up from the park bench to find some pray. He soon took notice to some pray of a couple as the Horror smirk because of his tendency to cruelly play with his prey.

The security guard approached the couple, they heard something and they looked to see... a giant gold fish, which surprised them, they got a little bit of a closer look in shock but then.

"Surprised?!" the security guard asked with a silly look on his face as he caught the couple's attention, he then held up a goldfish squirming a bit, the couple looked to their right to see the giant goldfish gone. The security guard then held the fish above his mouth and then literally stretched his jaw and ate the fish whole which scared the couple again and they fell down on their rear ends is shock, after the guard swallowed the fish, his eye's really turned big which surprised the two again. "That's enough surprising you know." the Horror said as his arms turned aquatic, he was about to eat them but then a Soul Metal kunai appeared and scratched his cheek.

"That's enough." Shinji said as he calmly approached them, he then looked at the couple. "You might want to run." he advised to them then they got up and run.

"Soul Metal?!" he yelped feeling the sting of the alloy which harms Horrors. "Makai Knight?!" he asked surprised to see one here of all places.

"Guilty is charged," Shinji said doing a bow like he was on stage.

"Die!" the Horror yelled before charging at Shinji in an attempt to kill him but Shinji dodged the attack before sending a punch at the Horror knocking it away.

"Miss me Horror Azdab," Shinji said as the two soon got into a fist fight that looked something akin to martial arts. It was evident Shinji had not been sitting around being raised by a couple who didn't even care for him as he fought the Horror toe to toe. The two punched and swiped at each other showing neither was willing to give in, in this fight as they seemed equally matched. Soon Azdab was knocked back before Shinji charged and kicked him to the wall as Azdab was knocked down hard.

"Damn you, Makai Knight!" the Horror cursed as he stood up and piranha like creatures began to swarm around him.

**"He's showing his true colors,"** Zaruba said as Shinji pulled out his sword.

"Didn't get to use the base form before so this should be fun," Shinji said as he held his weapon at the ready.

Azdab then threw the piranha like creatures at Shinji, but he then drew his sword and slashed all of them at very quick speed.

'I felt like Kirito from SAO when he slashed all the bullets in season 2.' Shinji thought remembering when he watched the anime, he regained his thoughts as he dodged a punch from Azdab but Shinji grabbed his wrist and threw the Horror a few feet away from him. Azdab got up and summoned more piranhas then threw them at Shinji, who ran towards him while slashing all the piranhas at great speed, once Shinji got close enough he slashed Azdab in the chest three times and kicked him a couple feet away.

"Damn you Makai Knight." Azdab said as he held the cuts.

**"He's no regular Makai Knight."** Zaruba said as Shinji held up his hand for Zaruba to face Azdab. **"He is the Golden Knight, Garo."**

"Garo!?" Azdab exclaimed as he never knew he was facing the strongest knight there is, Shinji just smirked in an almost evil way.

"You surprised?" Shinji asked mockingly as Azdab got angry.

"Damn you..." Azdab started as he crossed his arms into an X. **"I'm mad!"** he finished as covered himself in wet scales before they disappeared revealing his true form, which is a humanoid demonic fish.

"Well your existence makes me mad." Shinji said as he raised his sword up in the air. "I'm going to have to cut you down now."

*Reach out to the Truth

Shinji made a circle of light before pieces of his armor fell on him revealing Garo.

Meanwhile in the netherworld, the 99.9 time limit started.

Garo took slow steps to Azdab as the Horror sent its Piranha's at Garo but Garo blocked the attack burning the fishes. Azdab then tried again before Garo once again blacked with his sheathed sword and this continued for a little while longer before Garo drew his sword and slashed through Azdab slicing him in two as the Horror scream in pain before it turned to dust before Garo sheathed his sword and called off his armor.

**"All right Shinji another successful hunt,"** Zaruba said as Shinji sheathed his sword.

"Yeah now to get this to Watchdog so it can be purified," Shinji said as he saw the mission was a success.

**"Yeah besides its late and I want to go to sleep,"** Zaruba said before Shinji nodded and headed to Watchdog.

Meanwhile upon a building two Makai Knights watched the exchange one was white while the other was silver as they seemed impressed at what Garo was capable of.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey so I'm going to need OC's for the following Makai Knights: Zero, Gaia, Gai, Dan, and Kiba here is the list.

Name:

Family there Armor comes from:

Age:

Appearance:

Uniform:

Backstory:

ESKK: anyway please leave a review for me and thank Kamen Rider Super Fan for co-writing this chapter with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Garo Rebuild of Makai

ESKK: Finally chapter 2 well enjoy.

(Start Chapter 2)

Gendo stood in front of the council known as SEELE who were the benefactors for NERV. "Gendo do you know how much backlash NERV is getting thanks to the appearance of this Gold Knight?" SEELE 1 said as Gendo nodded.

"With his appearance our earlier investment has gone down the drain," SEELE 2 said before another spoke up.

"Add to the fact he is a member of that wretched order that has bother us for quite some time and has proficiency in dealing with the Angels its make NERV look bad," SEELE 3 said before SEELE 4 spoke up.

"Well Ikari I would like to see how you pull yourself out of this one," SEELE 4 said as Gendo nodded.

"I shall attempt to locate these Knights identities to make sure they don't interfere with the scenario and make sure said scenario continues as planned," Gendo said as SEELE understood.

"Very well we shall now discuss you budget request we thank you for your time," SEELE 1 said before they vanished.

"Yes after all mankind has no time left," Gendo said as he was alone in the darkness.

(Scene break Tokyo-3 high school)

A teacher was walking around the school at night as he was pissed. He was in to school girls and they all rejected him thinking he was some sort of pedophile and now here he was stuck after school at night because paperwork got too much. As he walked he soon heard a voice that sounded evil and demonic.

"So you wish to make your fantasies a reality?" came the voice as the teacher turned his head to the darkened hallway to see nothing.

"Who's there?" he asked creped out.

"Very well I shall make your fantasies a reality," a creature in the darkness said before going to the teacher making him scream as the monster entered his body as he screamed before he fell down. He then got back up with a sinister smirk on his face as he walked away clearly the Horror had taken control of his body now.

(Scene break)

It has been a week sense the Angel attack and Garo's hunt for the Horror as life seemed to return to normal as people didn't take notice to how monsters hid among them praying off them at night. Shinji was walking to school as he was dressed in his new school uniform which was a pair of slacks, sneakers, and a dress shirt as he kept his Sword hidden with magic in case he needed it. As he walked he made sure to keep his Makai Knight clothing in a bag to change into after school. As he walked he took notice to how life seemed to continue after the Angel attacked as he soon arrived at the school.

**"Ok first things first we have to find the office,"** Zaruba said as Shinji nodded.

"I know," Shinji said before he entered the school grounds to find the office so he can get his schedule.

(Scene break)

"Okay, some of you might have already know, but we have a new transfer student." the teacher said as it's Shinji's cue to enter, as soon as he entered, the girls were surprised the new student is (in their eyes) handsome. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" the teacher asked him.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. Hope we get along." Shinji said as politely as he did then did a bow, he then noticed looks on all the girls.

**'Wow, popular already.'** Zaruba said telepathically, Shinji also noticed some jealous looks on the guys.

"Why don't you take a seat over there?" the teacher said pointing towards the way back near the window, which Shinji did. "Alright, let's now go to 2nd Impact." Shinji could've sworn he heard some groans.

**'I guess, all the teacher was talking about was 2nd Impact.'** Zaruba said to him.

'Seriously, I've heard that teachers in school talks about math, English, etc. through 2nd Impact. Now that I see it's true, maybe I should talk to the principle about that.' Shinji said to the Madogu.

**'Amen brother,'** Zaruba said as class drowned on.

(Later)

It was break as Shinji was enjoying his snack which was a pork sandwich as he overheard some of the students talking.

"I heard one of the teachers has a school girl fetish and tried to flirt with his female students," one said as Shinji chuckled at that not at the fact there could be a pedophile but at the fact those girls were even talking about it.

"Yeah but no one knows who he is and recently one of the teachers has been acting strangely," another said as Shinji was interested.

"Strangely how?" the third asked as the girls began to explain.

"See rumor has it he had been asking to see his students after class to talk about their grades and after some words you hear a scream before it all goes silent," she said as Shinji was now interested.

**'Think it could be a horror?'** Zaruba asked as Shinji hadn't gotten any orders yet.

'I'm not sure I'll ask Watchdog about it,' Shinji said before he finished his meal and headed back to class.

(Later)

Shinji was in the bathroom after school as he was now wearing his zip up sleeveless shirt which has shoulder pads on it that was hidden by the coat and on his arms were arm bands that went up to his elbows meaning his coat had hidden them. Once Shinji got his coat on he left before heading straight to Watchdog so he can see about an assignment.

**'We better hurry before nightfall because if we don't we might miss the Horror,'** Zaruba said through the telepathic link knowing that people were still around.

"I know," Shinji said before he began running to Watchdog.

(Later at the Watchdog center)

Shinji was in front of Watchdog as she looked upon Shinji. "A horror has appeared in your new school Shinji you must cut it down," Watchdog said making Shinji nod.

"It shall be done," Shinji said before bowing and leaving back to his school.

"**It has to be that teacher if we don't hurry more students could become his meal,"** Zaruba said as Shinji ran.

"Yeah but this won't be easy especially when I'm supposed to be a student," Shinji said as he ran as fast as he could with his Coat trailing behind him.

**"Just remember the Makai Order can cover up for you making it seem like he was in an accident," Zaruba said as Shinji growled.**

"But what about the students who saw him," Shinji said as he ran.

**"We'll think of something,"** Zaruba said as Shinji gave chase.

(Meanwhile at the school)

"Night time," the Horror said as he saw his pray another student of this human vessels which means he can eat her and he can use her body to continue to eat humans.

He then began to head outside to meet with the Student as the Horrors human vessel had a sinister smirk on his face.

The Horror slowly approached her but he was kicked in the face somehow and dropped to the floor then he was dragged up to the rooftop, he looked up to see a certain brown haired knight, Shinji then grabbed his lighter and lighted it up in front of the Horror's face.

"Found you." Shinji said as he jumped back.

**"I actually thought your reckless plan would never work."** Zaruba said to him with a nonexistence sweat drop.

"Hey it worked didn't it," Shinji said as the Horror snarled.

"Makai Knight!" he yelled as he was ready for battle. "Why do you keep interfering!" the Horror growled out as Shinji smirked.

"Because so long as you Horrors exist the Makai Order and the Makai Knights will always fight you," Shinji said before the Horror charged at Shinji and the two began to get into a fist fight with the Horror striking wildly and Shinji striking with trained ease.

The two exchanged blows as they fought each other in an attempt to overpower the other. The battle continued as the Horror was soon knocked back as the sun was now fully set making the Horror smirk. "Very well then prepare to die!" the Horror yelled before its form changed to that of a winged Demon with demonic roses on it as Shinji glared.

"The Beast of Desire Incubus I shall cut down your Igna," Shinji said as he took out his sword and began getting into a sword fight against the Horror as Incubus relied on his claws to take down Shinji. Shinji slashed at the Horror causing some of its blood to come out but luckily Shinji kept his distance less he get contaminated by the Horrors blood. As the battle continued the Horror Incubus was knocked to the fence on the roof as Shinji glared at it.

"Why won't you die!" the Horror yelled as Shinji smirked.

"I guess I'm too hard to kill," Shinji said as he raised the Garoken skyward before drawing an energy ring above him before he was endowed with the Armor of Garo.

**"G-Garo?!"** the Horror called out in fear hearing of the Ougon Kishi Garo.

"Now I shall slice away your Igna," Garo said before he charged at the Horror. Incubus wasn't going to go down without a fight so he used his Rose body parts and made a sword to fight Garo with as the two began to exchange sword strikes now. They hacked and slashed but it was evident Garo had the upper hand in this fight as his armor protected him. "Nice try." Garo said as he stabbed the Garo-Ken in Incubus's gut, which made him scream in pain, Garo then took his sword out then slashed the Horror in half, which made black blood spill to the ground, some of it landed on Garo but thanks to the armor the blood didn't affect him. Incubus then disappeared along with the scattered blood. Garo then dismissed his armor making Shinji take his place.

**"Another successful hunt,"** Zaruba said making Shinji nod to that.

"I know but still something is bugging me," Shinji said as he remembered the Angels and how he was called her.

**"What?"** Zaruba asked as Shinji looked to his partner.

"I was designated as the 3rd child when the 1st and 2nd child was already found and got training then years later I'm made the 3rd child I don't know about you but I think this Marduk Institute is a load of bull shit," Shinji said as Zaruba thought about it too.

**"Your right something isn't right and I bet you Gendo wasn't expecting you to be like you are now,"** Zaruba said as Shinji nodded.

"Well then let's go report to Watchdog and get this purified," Shinji said before he ran off.

(Scene break 2 weeks later)

Shinji was sitting in the EVA's cockpit called the Entry Plug as Zaruba was still on his finger except this time over the plug suit. Shinji noticed the Plug Suit smelled like blood and being no stranger to it he had a hunch there would be adverse effects to long exposure to this LCL. "Hey I'll ask again, is this stuff supposed to smell like blood?" Shinji asked before Ritsuko spoke up.

(Test lab)

Shinji was in the test plug for Unit 1 as it looked like an EVA's head with gun like eyes, organic lung or heart like thing, and the spot for the Entry Plug at the top of the spine. "Don't worry Shinji it's safe to breathe so stop worrying," Ritsuko said before Maya began to type in commands for the training exercise.

(Test Plug)

Shinji took notice to the Angel appearing in front of him as he sighed it was the same test where the Angel does nothing and he has to kill it. "Ok Shinji we'll begin Pallet Rifle training now," Misato's voice said over the comm. links as Shinji sighed.

"The quickest way to defeat an Angel and stop it from evolving is aim for the core we know the Gold Knight from a few weeks ago knew of this weakness and was able to handle it accordingly but we cannot put our future in the hands of one man," Ritsuko explained over the comm. links as the Angels S2 core was being filled similar to a liquid.

"Ok so what?" Shinji asked as the training Unit 1 held a giant mini gun with a grip of a rifle.

"Just center the target and pull the trigger fire in short bursts," Misato said as Shinji then sighed in annoyance.

"Will the Angel attack back because let's face it I'm not getting any training done with the Angel just standing there waiting to be killed," Shinji said before silence was fallowed.

(Test Lab)

"He has a point," Maya said as Misato sighed before turning to Ritsuko who shrugged.

"Ok Maya make the Angel attempt to attack Shinji," Misato ordered before Maya nodded and typed in the commands.

(With Shinji)

Shinji then took noticed to the Angel advancing torts him before its eyes glowed and Shinji had to get out of the way from a Cross Laser. "Now we're talking," Shinji said before he raised his weapon and began firing short bursts at the Angel.

When the bullets landed on the Angel it only effected it only a little, Shinji then decided to run ahead and he dodged a bunch of cross lasers then stopped right in front of the fake Angel and then pulled the trigger shooting it DIRECTLY in the core and making it explode.

"Too easy." Shinji said without a hint of sweat on his face.

(Test Lab)

"Wow, he's good." Maya commented while Misato nodded in agreement.

"He could be better than the second child," Ritsuko said as Misato looked impressed. Shinji had improvised when his opponent gained an edge in battle which lead him to victory.

"Yes but a loose cannon tactic like that could also get him killed," Misato said with a serious look on her face even if she was impressed that he turned tactics when original orders didn't work.

"Hey he's still new Major Katsuragi just cut him a bit of slack," Maya said as the training exercise continued.

(Scene break the next day)

Shinji was once again in school as he overheard a conversation between one of his classmates the speckled Kensuke and the freckled Hikari over something about print outs he didn't really pay attention he was just bored that the teacher keeps focusing on Second Impact like it was an obsession. But what he took notice was that another classmate had rejoined them as sense he didn't pilot EVA all the time no one got hurt. That was when the door opened to reveal someone else in the school uniform but also wearing a coat as Shinji took noticed to his necklace as it also looked like Zaruba. He had dark hair with a white stripe on it and dark eyes as Shinji knew what he was.

"Sorry I'm late I got lost trying to find my way through here and just found that this class is my homeroom," he said as Shinji recognized a Makai Knight when he saw one.

"It's quiet alright," the teacher said not minding his class was interrupted by a student before turning to his class. "Class I would like to introduce our newest transfer student Yamato Kazama," the teacher said as Yamato smiled.

"It's great to be here," Yamato said as the teacher then spoke up again.

"Well you can take a seat next to Ikari-san if you would," the teacher said before Yamato nodded and took his seat next to Shinji. After that class continued as normal.

It was then break came around as Shinji stood up and began to walk off before the missing student walked up to him as said student looked like a jock. "Hey transfers," he greeted as Shinji and Yamato looked at him.

"Yeah?" he asked as the jock smiled.

"Welcome to Tokyo-3 hope you all get around good here," Toji said making Shinji nod.

"It's great to be here like I said," Yamato said as Shinji soon noticed a message on his laptop written in Makai Language.

'Meet me on the roof,' it read before Shinji decided to carry out the message.

(Later on the roof)

Shinji was in front of Yamato as Yamato smiled. "Hello Garo," Yamato greeted as Shinji nodded.

"You're a Makai Knight right?" Shinji asked as the necklace spoke up.

"Yes he's the Silver Knight ZERO," the necklace said before Yamato sighed.

"I could have done my own introduction Silva," Yamato said as Silva laughed a little.

"A Madogu good to see someone else uses those," Zaruba said as he was on Shinji's Finger.

"Ok what I want to know is why you came here on my mission?" Shinji asked as Yamato smiled.

"Because the Watchdogs thought it would be to everyone's benefits that you had some backup sense no doubt NERV will be on your tail to make sure you pilot EVA," Yamato said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok but the Angels aren't that tough are they?" Shinji asked as Yamato sighed.

"No clue but it's better to be safe than sorry," Yamato replied as Shinji nodded to that.

That was when Rei appeared with her still bandaged body as she looked at Shinji robotically. "Ikari-san there's an Angel alert I shall go on ahead to HQ," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok then as for our first hunt together lets go wait for this Angel to show up," Yamato said showing two short swords under his coat.

"Agreed," Shinji said before they left to grab the, wrest of their gear.

(Scene break)

Shinji and Yamato are now at a random rooftop and they see the 4th Angel rampaging around town.

"You ready?" Shinji asked getting the Garo-ken out.

"Yeah." Yamato said getting two short swords out, the two knights then made circles of light in the air above them, Shinji now became Garo while a new figure took Yamato's place.

Yamato's body was clad in silver armor and his short swords transformed into refined silver scimitars and Silva still appeared around his neck. And his had the insignia of a diagonal line from top left to bottom right on his waist. A wolfish roar can be heard when his face was soon covered by a silver helmet which resembled a wolf's face, he then opened his eyes which are blue hues.

This is the Silver Fanged Knight, Zero.

(Central Dogma)

"Where's Shinji?" Misato demanded as she looked around.

"Don't know Section 2 lost sight of him a while ago and Rei last reported him talking with a new student," Makoto called as Shigeru spoke up.

"We've detected the Gold Knight guy again and he has an accomplice!" Shigeru called as Misato looked and cursed.

"Great there's two of them now," Misato said sarcastically as Gendo glared.

"Have Rei prepared to be deployed in the event the third child doesn't show up," Gendo said as he knew something wasn't right especially when Shinji was nowhere in sight.

(With Garo and Zero)

"Ikuze!" Garo called out before the two charged at the Angel.

"Yosh!" Zero called out as he followed his partner to face Shamshel.

Shamshel seeing them coming used his energy whip to try and knock down Garo but Zero appeared and sliced through the whip before Garo jumped over with his broadsword and slashed the part where the energy whip was connected off. The Angel then reacted by using its spare whip and began swinging Garo around as Zero took notice to two people hiding and watching the battle.

"Garo we have civilians caught in the cross fire," Zero called as Garo was thrown to the building side where he landed with a flip on his feet.

"You handle it I'll deal with the angel!" Garo called as Zero nodded and went to the boys recognizing them as his classmates. "You two come with me," Zero said before going off to find the spot where they entered.

(With Garo)

Garo saw the Angel Horror was already regenerating as he took notice to the fact that the Horror was tougher then it looked. "Looks like Watchdog was right they are better prepared now," Garo said before charging at the Angel.

"Careful Shinji you only have a limited time before the time in the armor is up," Zaruba said as Garo nodded.

"I know," Garo said as he slashed at the Angel.

(With Zero)

Zero arrived where the two entered the battle field before taking Kensuke's camera and crushing it. "Hey!" Kensuke called as Toji saw the weapons he had.

"You have more at home," Toji said as Zero then spoke up.

"Get back in the shelters and don't let me catch you guys out here again," Zero said before noticing Shinji was in trouble.

"Looks like he needs help, GINGA!" he invoked before out of a portal a Madou horse appeared which Zero mounted and rode off.

(With Garo)

Garo was stuck between two tentacles at his arms as the Angel was preparing to rip him in two as Garo cursed his luck right now. That was when two Scimitars sliced through the energy whips dropping Garo and when Garo looked he saw Zero on a Madou horse.

"Looks like he has one too," Garo said as Zero then rode at the Angel.

(Central Dogma)

"So it appears even silver guy has one of those horses if this keeps up then we might be in a pickle as a government funded organization," Misato said as Gendo's fists turned white which was hidden by his gloves.

(With Zero)

Zero soon stood on his Madou horse Ginga as he then prepared to jump as when he did he was at the Angels core which he then sliced it in an X formation causing it to burst into a red liquid before the Angel fell down dead before he ran up the angel and landed on the other side on his Madou horse.

"Victory is ours," Zero said as Garo appeared next to him impressed.

"Wow talk about a lucky break well then we should get out of here before NERV shows up," Garo said as Zero nodded.

"Yeah I came here with another Makai Knight who carries the title of Dan luckily he has connections that can cover for us," Zero said before the two ran off to disengage there armor.

(Central Dogma)

"God dammit to hell those damn Knights are doing our job for us!" Misato cursed as she kicked the wall.

"But mam isn't that a good thing I mean they are slaying the Angels," Maya asked as Ritsuko sighed.

"Yes but if they continue to do so the all the tax payers dollars that went into NERV would have gone to waist and in turn cause people to question if NERV is really needed and then possibly put a lot of NERV personnel out of the job," Ritsuko explained as Maya then gulped at that.

Gendo quietly left as he had a meeting to attend to.

(SEELE Meeting)

SEELE were gathered around Gendo as he was calm and collective about this. "Not once but twice you have allowed NERV to be upstaged by these Makai Knights and now there numbers grow," SEELE 1 said as clearly he was displeased.

"Yes it's because of these cockroaches that our previous investments are going to waist," SEELE 2 said as it was evident that the monoliths with the SEELE symbol on them were clearly pissed.

"My apologies but these Knights were an unforeseen factor in the scenario but we can turn this into a positive," Gendo said as SEELE 4 was intrigued.

"Explain," SEELE 4 said as Gendo nodded.

"If we allow them to slay the Angels for us we can then work on advancing the EVA project for the Human Instrumentality Project which would in turn give us enough time to prepare and add the fact that there is only two of them here them stopping us would be extremely difficult for them," Gendo explained as SEELE was intrigued by Gendo's explanation.

"I see your point then Ikari very well then continue on with the project but if you slay the Knights that would be a bonus remember the project holds highest importance," SEELE 1 said as Gendo nodded.

"It shall be done," Gendo said before the Monoliths vanished and Gendo was left in Darkness.

(Later with Gendo)

"So how is SEELE taking the appearance of these Knights?" Fuyutsuki asked as they were in Gendo's office playing Shogi.

"Not good it seems they are worried about these knights it leads me to assume there are many more of them hidden and if they have the weapons to slay angels it leads me to believe that they are using metaphysical means to carry this out," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki was shocked.

"Are you implying they are using magic?" Fuyutsuki asked as Gendo nodded.

"It is the only factor that makes sense in this situation," Gendo said as he soon won the game.

"Gendo I would be careful with these knights especially the Gold one he looks like something from the old story of the Knight of Light," Fuyutsuki said as Gendo nodded.

"Noted," Gendo said as they continued to play.

(Scene break)

Shinji was sitting in front of Misato as she glared at him. "Do you have any idea what we're dealing with right now thanks to you being a no show that Knight appeared brought a friend and they both killed the Angel!" Misato yelled as Shinji sighed. "This puts NERV in a tight spot now because now we might lose our Government funding, as well as people beginning to question if NERV would serve any purpose if two guys wielding swords and fanged armor is doing the job for NERV," Misato ranted at Shinji as he was clearly in trouble.

"Jeez I get it but seriously the Angel is dead we're all safe doesn't that count for a win for humanity," Shinji countered as he knew Yamato had left to take Angels' remains to be sealed by a Watchdog.

"It does if NERV is the one doing it and it's not whether the Angel is defeated or not it's that you didn't show up when Rei had told you there was an emergency at NERV to begin with and you didn't show up! So if anything you're the one who could be court marshaled for going AWOL and NERV is also suffering for your lack of discipline.

Shinji just about had enough. "You know what f*** you, f*** NERV because I didn't ask to be a Soldier and I remember a month ago saying that I would only fight if the armored guy didn't show up and he showed up I'm not you soldier I'm just one kid trying to be happy with life so f*** this!" Shinji yelled before grabbing his coat and walking off.

"Hey Shinji get back here we're not done here!" Misato called as Shinji ignored her and he was soon out the door.

(With Yamato)

Yamato stabbed his sword into the mouth of the Statue before a dagger was produced and was given to the Watchdog. "Thank you this will be sealed in Makai accordingly Yamato-san," the Watchdog said as Yamato nodded.

"Of course it is my duty as a Makai Knight but I do have one question though," Yamato said as Watchdog looked.

"Then ask," Watchdog said as Yamato nodded.

"Has there been any information on the identity of my mother's murderer?" Yamato asked before Watchdog sighed.

"I'm afraid not Yamato-san but you needn't worry about that for now go home and get some rest," Watchdog said as Yamato nodded.

"Ok Sorry for troubling you then," Yamato said before he headed off.

"Oh Yamato you needn't let vengeance cloud your mind," Silva said as she was looked at her partner.

(TBC)

ESKK: Thank for the OC and Kamen Rider Super-fan for co-writing so leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Garo Rebuild of Makai

ESKK: Yay chapter 3 and now to introduce the last Knight appearing till Arc 2 begins. Anyway enjoy the story.

(Start)

(Start Chapter 3)

Misato was heading over to Shinji's place as he hadn't went to school for 5 days which has her worried. She walked over to the door before knocking. But when no one answered she tried again but was only met with silence. "Come on Shinji you can't stay cooped up in there forever," Misato said before she took out a spare key that she kept with her in the event she ever had to go into Shinji's apartment and opened it before finding it empty. Shinji's furniture was still there as she looked around and eventually found a note.

She walked over to the note before unfolding it before reading it. "Went out for training be back in a few days don't follow me," Misato read aloud before she growled as if it was like Shinji to find ways to piss her off. "Seriously he could have at least give us a heads up and now we don't know if he'll be back before the Angel arrives," Misato cursed as she now had to call Section 2 knowing those buffoons were dragging there asses.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was in a field as he slashed the air with such speed and precision it was almost like he was battling a Horror. He used both his sheath and Sword as weapons as his coat seem to move with him. Did a flip before stabbing at the air as he trained hard. Shinji knew he got cocky with Shamshel and if it wasn't for Yamato he would have been dead. As he continued to slash at the air Shinji took notice to a tent like military spot before he went to investigate.

What Shinji was met with as Kensuke as he looked at Shinji shocked to see him. "Oh Shinji-san I didn't expect to meet up with you but I thought you were at a NERV training facility," Kensuke said as Shinji sighed.

"Well I am training just not at NERV," Shinji said as Kensuke understood.

Soon the two were sitting in the tent as Shinji took notice to all the Military stuff here as Shinji was impressed. "Let me guess you're a Military fanatic?" Shinji asked as Kensuke nodded.

"Yeah I want to be in the Military when I graduate and every so often I come out here and pretend to actually be in the Military," Kensuke said as Shinji nodded to that.

"So basically you're a Military Otaku," Shinji said as Kensuke grimaced.

"Damn you figured it out," Kensuke joked before the two began to laugh.

"Well I have to get back to training and don't stay out here to long you might attract some unwanted visitors," Shinji said before Kensuke nodded.

"Alright good luck," Kensuke said as Shinji went back to find somewhere else to train. But when Shinji did he took noticed to Section 2 waiting for him as Shinji sighed.

"Fine let's get this over with," Shinji said before going with them.

(With Yamato)

Yamato dropped off the printouts of the classes Shinji missed before heading off with one thought in his head. 'This better not be my only screen time,' he thought as he walked off.

(Scene break with Shinji the next day)

Shinji arrived at his house to his mail was overflowing with print outs before he unlocked the door but when he did he noticed Misato coming out of her apartment. "Shinji your back," Misato greeted as she had a lot of thinking while Shinji was away.

"Yeah and it wasn't very nice sending Section 2 after me I nearly had to kick there asses," Shinji said as Misato nodded.

"Gomen but you shouldn't run away like that even if it is to train," Misato said as Shinji nodded.

"Ok," Shinji said but before he could enter the apartment Misato had one more question.

"Will you still pilot Evangelion even if you hate it?" Misato asked as Shinji sighed.

"Yes but only if the Gold Knight guy and his ally either bit off more than they can chew or just plainly don't show up," Shinji said making Misato nod before he entered his apartment.

(Scene Break)

Shinji just entered Misato's apartment because he was invited and saw no harm in doing so and brought Yamato with him, to their surprise her place was messier then a junk yard, just then a weird looking penguin came by and Shinji made Zaruba look at the penguin to see if it's a Horror.

_**"Don't worry it's not a Horror."**_ Zaruba said making the penguin squawk in surprise.

Luckily Misato wasn't within hearing range to hear Zaruba's voice clearly. "What did you say?" she asked only hearing the Horror part.

"It's just this place is in poor condition it's horrific," Yamato covered as Misato nodded.

"Well not many people transfer to what would be a war zone so try and make yourself accustomed to Tokyo-3," Misato said before she began bringing something to the dinning are and to Shinji and Yamato's surprise it looked like it could kill a Horror.

"Uh what is this," Shinji asked feeling he was going to regret it.

"Oh that's ramen and instant curry," Misato explained as she sipped on her beer.

_**'Hopefully your Makai Knight Training will save you from this death food,'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link.

'Yeah that helps' Shinji thought dryly to the Madogu.

_**'This might be our toughest challenged yet,' **_Silva thought to her partners mental link.

'Our? I'm the one who has to eat it,' Yamato thought as he might die of food poisoning.

"Well one more person has yet to show up," Misato said before a knock came which Misato answered and saw Ritsuko. "Hey Rits glad you can make it," Misato greeted as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yeah sorry for being late," Ritsuko said as Shinji could tell she knew what she was walking into.

The group of four are now sitting at a traditional Japanese table with the Mystery Food X (As Shinji calls it) Misato then grabbed some of hers and took a bite without problem, Misato, not wanting to be rude of her friend right now took a bit of hers and she started to look sick, Shinji and Yamato took a bit of theirs, hesitantly, because they do not want be rude guests and when they took a bite, the food actually exploded in their mouths leaving some smoke and their eyes comically blank.

"Oh come on its not that bad," Misato said as Shinji raised his hand.

"Yeah it's that bad," Shinji said before Ritsuko had to tell Shinji a warning.

"Oh Shinji even though you don't live here every time Misato offers to cook say you have plans or make up some excuse that way you can avoid he radioactive slop," Ritsuko said as the two knights nodded.

"Noted," they both said as Misato had a scowl on her face.

"Oh Shinji before I forget," Ritsuko began as she took out a card with Rei's picture on it with the NERV half leaf. "I forgot to give this to Rei at her last appointment so if you could drop this off at her place or give it to her at school it would be greatly appreciated," Ritsuko said as Shinji nodded.

"Sure," Shinji said as he took the card.

_**'Well looks like someone has to visit a girl,'**_ Zaruba joked through the mental link.

'Shut up Zaruba,' Shinji thought as Zaruba chuckled at that before Yamato spoke up.

"Ritsuko-san how come you didn't give it to her when you last saw her," Yamato asked as he was skeptical.

"Well it just kind of slipped my mind," Ritsuko said as Yamato knew almost nothing can slip a scientist like Ritsuko's mind.

_**'Something isn't right,'**_ Silva said through the mental link.

'Agreed,' Yamato mentally agreed.

"Ok I'll do it," Shinji said as Ritsuko smiled.

"Thank you Shinji," Ritsuko thanked as Shinji nodded. Ritsuko could tell Shinji had secrets but whether he hid them out of fear or some other reason was up for debate as this Shinji didn't seem to take s*** from anyone. Perhaps this Shinji and those knights could stop Gendo's insane plan to cheat death.

(Scene break the next day)

Shinji arrived at a beat down apartment complex as he was appalled at the conditions Rei was living in. That was when he found her apartment and rang the doorbell but he was met with silence. "Great it's broken," Shinji said before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"Maybe you should try simply walking in,"**_ Zaruba suggested as Shinji scowled.

"But that would be breaking and entering," Shinji countered as Zaruba chuckled.

_**"All you have to do is walk in and if she's not home look for her at school tomorrow,"**_ Zaruba said before Shinji sighed in defeat. Shinji then walked in and was shocked at the conditions Rei was living in. Hell he healed her and she had to come back to this slum it would probably have been better if she had stayed in the hospital.

Shinji then noticed a pair of broken glasses on the bed side table before walking over to it and noticed it was Gendo's. Shinji had also taken noticed to the used bandages in the jurors as Shinji wondered how anyone can live like this and not give off Igna. That was when Shinji picked up the glasses and put them on before laughing and did a Gendo pose. "I'm a bastard who has a tiny dick and forces the youth of the world to pilot mechs that rapes you," Shinji said imitating Gendo's voice.

Zaruba couldn't help but laugh but that was before a door opened and Shinji turned to be met with a very naked Rei who was using the towel around her neck which didn't cover her modesty. Shinji blushed at this as before he could turn away Rei walked over to him after noticing him with her cold robotic stare and removing the glasses from Shinji's face before she placed it back where it was that was when Rei spoke.

"How did you, heal me?" she asked as she grabbed some panties and put them on.

"What?" the knight asked as he was sure she was asleep.

"I asked how did, you, heal; me?" Rei asked as Zaruba spoke up.

_**"She's giving off energy of a Makai priest,"**_ Zaruba said as Rei didn't seem surprised to see a talking ring.

"Makai priest?" she asked.

"Zaruba!" Shinji said as he flicked the Madogu's face.

_**"Ow!"**_ Zaruba exclaimed. Shinji then looked at Rei, who was now dressed.

"I'll tell you on one condition." Shinji said as Rei now looked at him.

"And what's the condition." Rei asked curiously.

"Do NOT tell anyone, especially Gendo, because it's supposed to be secret even to NERV and if tell you now, there will be no going back." Shinji said in a serious tone, Rei then thought about it, after all he did heal her and she does owe him one.

"Very well." Rei said which Shinji then looked into her eyes and saw no intent of telling, which made him smile.

"Ok you know how you've been told the Angels were extraterrestrials right?" Shinji asked as Rei nodded. "Well that's a misconception they come from a dark world that parallels to our own called Makai you can think of it as well Hell what they are really called are Horrors," Shinji began as Rei explained.

"Why call creatures such as those Horrors?" Rei asked as Shinji sighed.

"No clue it was the name the Makai Order gave them, anyway the Horrors in order to walk in our world devour humans that give off Igna using a conduit that can hold the Igna called a Gate to enter our world and it's my and an Order to slay them and send them back from whence they came," Shinji said as Rei listened.

"Order?" Rei asked as Shinji nodded.

"Hai the Makai Order they are a secret group who intend on keeping the information of the Horrors a secret as I know you can tell why," Shinji explained as Rei nodded.

"Yes if the existence of such creatures that can wear human skin and walk among them to eat was made public it would cause mass hysteria and people would basically kill each other not knowing who was a Horror and who was human which would only serve to give the Horrors more of a food source," Rei said making Shinji nod.

_**"Yeah but the order is split up into certain sections the Senate who are basically in charge of it all, the Watchdogs who watch for Horror activity and Gates opening to allow Horrors entrance to our world, Makai Priests who assist the muscle of the order, and that muscle are the Makai Knights,"**_ Zaruba spoke up as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah and each Makai Knight has his own title and given a uniform to tell them apart from the other Knights and Priests," Shinji said as Rei looked.

"And what is your title?" Rei asked as she knew sense Shinji smiled at this before pulling out his red Garoken.

"Ore wa Ougon Kishi Garo," Shinji explained as Rei remembered hearing about the Gold armored Knight who had downed two angels already.

"Anyway how did you, heal, me?" Rei asked as Shinji then took out a Madou brush and showed it to her.

"With this, this item allows the use of Magic when you draw certain Makai Kanji and I used heal and you were as good as new," Shinji said before he noticed the Madou brush resonate with Rei. "Wait you were serious Zaruba?" Shinji asked looking at the skull ring.

_**"Hai like I said she was giving off energies similar to a Makai Priest but I don't remember hearing of an Ayanami family of Priests in the order so if I had to guess it was either one of her parents came from such clan or she had the innate power that hadn't awoken until you used the Madou Brush to heal her,"**_ Zaruba said as Rei looked.

"I can become a Makai Priest?" Rei asked as that was new for her.

_**"If you want doubt NERV would be needed for much longer if Shinji here and Zero slay the next angel,"**_ Zaruba said as Rei thought about it.

"Tell me if Makai Knights are stronger the priests then how come the priests are needed?" Rei asked before Shinji sighed.

"There comes a time when the secret gets compromised and the Priest have to erase everyone's memory of the event and Priests are also helpful in creating Madou tools and seals for Knights to use against the Horrors," Shinji explained as Rei looked on.

"Who do I talk to, to enter the order?" Rei asked as Shinji sighed.

"First here," Shinji began taking out Rei's new ID before handing it to her. She then proceeded to put it in her pocket for later. "Second follow me and make sure Section 2 doesn't follow," Shinji said before Rei followed the boy outside.

(Meanwhile beginning of nightfall)

In Tokyo-3 movie theaters an old man was setting up video tapes as he was anticipating the revival of a special genre of movies as he made sure everything was spick and span. As he set up he set the sign outside that showed a classic horror movie dating pre second impact as he then set up the projector. "All done," he said as he was somewhat of a fanatic for Horror Movies.

"Oh your still putting these horror movies up," the man in charge said as he was younger than the old man by quite a bit as he sat down. The young man clearly had no respect for Horror Movies but it was common sense Horror Movies were too scary sometimes for the weak at heart as he ate some popcorn.

"I'm trying to spark a revival," the old man said as the young man scoffed.

"Well keep trying and failing I'm going to close the place down anyway," the young man said making the old man go wide eyed.

"What?" he asked shocked, to hear this theater was getting its plug pulled.

"Yeah going to change it into a café figured sense no one comes to this theater like the one in the other part of the city where people basically just go to have sex I figured it was probably for the best I thought you heard," the man said clearly not caring for what the old man thought. "It was my assumption that everyone got the memo," the young man said as he scoffed a bit. "Well I guess no one cared about an old man to tell him this place was being closed down," he said before the old man lost it.

"TEME!" the old man yelled as he tried to attack the young man but strength was clearly on the young man's side before he pushed the old man off him which caused the old man to hit the projector causing the movie inside to unravel.

"You fuck you know what get the hell out of here your fired," the young man said as the old man was shocked to see one of his favorite Horror Movies ruined.

**"Hm do you wish vengeance and to show the true thrill of these movies,"** a voice in the unraveled tape said as the old man looked as the young man left. **"I can give you power and have you show that man what real horror movies can show,"** the demonic voice said before the old man went wide eyed as a monster came out and entered him.

This man was killed and then possessed by a true Horror.

(Later)

The young man was inspecting the theaters as he saw it was empty. That was when he saw the movie start as the title appeared making him go shock. "Tell me Mr. Manager have you ever seen this horror movie," he asked as the movie was starting. "Yes its quiet the tale especially with what kicked off the horror franchise Zombies," the old man's voice echoed as the manager looked around and saw him in the projector room.

"After all you never know when you're going to die or meet you end in those or when you're going to be in one like… right... now," the old man's voice said before the Manager found himself in black and white and in the movie. "Yes after all zombies can't really die after all," the old man's voice said as the manager saw he was surrounded by zombies which made him freak out a bit. He ran as he soon stopped thinking he escaped before he felt something grab his arm and began squeezing hard but that was only to give the other Zombies enough time to catch up.

The manager was wide eyed as he was soon bit into as he let out a scream as the Zombies ate him.

(Later outside the Watchdogs lair)

Shinji arrived outside the entrance to the Watchdog center as he turned to Rei. "Wait here Shinji said before he showed his sword and the path began to glow before he entered and vanished as Rei waited as told.

(Inside)

Shinji arrived and was met with the Watchdog as she looked at him intrigued he came in when a Horror had recently showed up. "Gomen nasai Watchdog but in the events of my infiltration with NERV Zaruba and I have discovered a human with the innate power of a Makai Priest just beginning to awaken," Shinji said as now the Watchdog was really intrigued.

"You don't say tell me is he or she some bastard child of a member of the order?" Watchdog asked as Shinji sighed.

"I'm not sure I only recently discovered it and now I came to you in hopes of having her inducted into our ways and have her trained in the ways of the Makai Priests," Shinji hoping the Watchdog would agree to this and send word for a priest to be sent to train Rei.

"I see, very well then let's have her tested against a Horror she will assist you in slaying the most recent Horror that showed up and if she can assist you with magic then I will put in a good word for her but if she fails then her memory will be erased of anything Makai related," Watchdog said as Shinji nodded.

"What is the assignment," Shinji asked before Watchdog spoke.

"I was getting to that a Horror has shown up in the Movie theaters sense there's about 2 or 3 it shouldn't be hard for you to locate this horror has the power to create illusions and bring his victims into an illusionary world so be careful," Watchdog said as Zaruba knew who the Horror was.

_**"That must be the Horror Ilgishin."**_ Zaruba said

"You mean the horror film Horror?" Shinji asked.

_**"Yeah he is quiet troublesome especially when he sucks you into his illusion world,"**_ Zaruba explained as Shinji nodded to that.

"Hai Ikuze," Shinji said before the duo walked off to meet up with Rei.

(Outside with Rei)

Rei was sitting on a small boulder as she waited for Shinji to come back. As she waited her mind drifted to how she ended up here today. All her life Rei was told that she was replaceable and she was a tool to bring about Instrumentality but then those Knights Garo and Zero showed up before they ended up putting all she believed in into question. But Shinji AKA Garo had healed her whether it was to make sure Gendo didn't have a means to blackmail him like she first thought or because he cared was unknown to her. Plus the Angels basically being demons which is contradiction to their names also caught her interest and now here she was holding a Madou Brush waiting to become a Priest. At first she would have disregard all that as mere fairytales but fate has a funny way of working.

Rei then pointed her Madou brush like she had seen people in Old Japanese movies do and began to draw calligraphy before she took notice to that Kanji she was writing was actually appearing before she stopped worried she might unintentionally cause damage.

That was when the stone glowed and Shinji walked out as he smiled at Rei. "Well good news Rei the Watchdog will put in a good word for you," Shinji said before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"The bad news is that you have to help Shinji and me with a Horror for the Watchdog to put in the good word,"**_ Zaruba said as Rei nodded.

"Understood where is, this; Horror?" Rei asked as Shinji smiled.

"At a movie theaters that shows horror movies," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"Understood," Rei said before the two headed out to locate the Horror.

(With Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari)

The trio arrived at the same movie theaters as they saw the movie they were going to see. "How did you convince me to come here I'll never know," Hikari said as Toji smiled.

"Don't worry about it and relax a bit," Toji said before Hikari huffed.

"No especially when we are about to watch a Horror movie," Hikari said just as Kensuke spoke up.

"Well it's a horror movie yes but it's from pre-second impact when movies were in black and white so it was before our parent's time also," Kensuke said as Hikari sighed.

"Let's just get this over with," Hikari said not thrilled about watching a horror movie.

The trio paid the fee before they entered the theater. The old man looked to see if anyone else was coming before putting a sign that said "No entry during screening," and heading to the projector room.

(Inside)

The trio of high school students entered the theater before they sat down and awaited the movie to start. Once the countdown started the title appeared as Kensuke smiled wanting to at least see zombies before a zombie that looked out of place showed up.

The Zombie looked like it was looking at the trio before…

"Don't assume, it's, safe just because it's a movie." the zombie made a moaning sentence which made the trio understand and confused.

That was when the Zombie spoke again. "What are you Baka's run before it's too late," the Zombie said before the trio found themselves in the movie.

"Uh guys are we high?" Toji asked as he looked around.

"No otherwise we would be stoned," Kensuke said as Hikari was scared.

"You baka's now you three are stuck here," the zombie said clearly being a victim of this strangeness as well.

That was when the Zombies showed up as Kensuke to the lead. "Guys stick with me if this is some kind of dream then first rule is Zombie movies is that you always aim for the head," Kensuke said before he grabbed a large plank as Hikari stuck with Toji.

"As much as I hate to admit it he's the one who watches more of this stuff when it isn't military crap so we might want to stick with him," Toji as he grabbed a bat with a nail sticking out of it.

"You're dead," the Zombie said as Toji and Kensuke started warding off the zombies. "Ok spoke to soon not bad," the zombie said as Hikari was staying away from the Zombie trying to help them.

That was when Kensuke screamed in pain as he was bitten into. "Ok rule number 2 is never let your guard down!" Kensuke called as Hikari screamed in fright. Toji knocked the zombie off of Kensuke as he checked him.

"Don't worry this isn't an infected type of Zombie so these guys basically just want to eat us," Kensuke said before they began to run.

"Hey wait for me," the zombie called as he was slow.

(Projector room)

The old man grinned as he was both glad that someone else watches horror movies but also because his pray was putting up a useless fight. "Oi old man," Shinji's voice called as the old possessed man turned and was met with Shinji and Rei.

"Sorry you aren't allowed in the projector room," the old man said as Rei had this blank look on her face. Shinji then took out a lighter before lighting it in front of the old man causing his eyes to turn green and gain Makai symbols in them showing he was a horror before the old man got the lighter out of his face. "Sorry smoking is not allowed in the projector room, it might damage the movies," the old man said as Shinji smirked before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"So the Horror Ilgishin shows himself,"**_ Zaruba said before Shinji nodded.

"No release those people from your world," Shinji demanded as Ilgishin smirked before answering.

"No I am reviving the horror movie genre and I will not let you Makai Knight to ruin it for me," the horror said before walking to the projector and putting his hand in front of it before Shinji was gone.

Rei knew she had to try something now as the Horror didn't seem to want anything to do with her so she used it underestimating her to her advantage as she began to discreetly draw Makai Kanji to begin shielding her classmates from the Horrors influence.

(With Shinji)

Shinji found himself as black and white as he cursed at this. _**"Great the Horror brought us to its illusion world this could be troublesome,"**_ Zaruba said as Shinji nodded.

But that was before he saw his classmates pass by him running scared out of their minds as they stopped to see him. "Shin-man what are you doing here?" Toji asked as Hikari took notice as well.

"Ikari-san how did you get here did whatever monster brought us here do the same to you?" Hikari asked as Shinji got in front of them.

"Yeah but stay by me I'll protect you all," Shinji said before the Zombies showed up. The trio wanted to run before Shinji charged with his Garoken drawn.

Shinji was about to slash a zombie, but then the scenery changed from a colorless forest to a colorful deserted city, Shinji and his classmates looked around while Hikari Toji and Kensuke are confused right now. Shinji then stepped away two steps as an infected zombie appeared out of nowhere and fell to the ground.

Shinji then looked to see a bunch of the infected version of zombies, he counted to see that there's only seven of them only instead of walking very slow, they are running instead, Shinji readied his sword while his classmates are scared.

"See this is the movie that sparked a revolution in the horror movie genre as it inspired some of your video games," the horrors voice said as Shinji was slashing through the zombies keeping them away from his classmates. Shinji then saw the zombie from the last movie as Zaruba spoke up.

_**"This one is to far deep in the Horrors power might as well put him out of his misery,"**_ Zaruba said as Shinji did just that.

As Shinji slashed through the last zombie more showed up as Shinji sighed. "I can see why you think this Horror is troublesome Zaruba," Shinji said as Zaruba nodded to that.

(With Rei)

"Why don't you show fear?" the horror asked as Rei looked at her.

"Because movies are simply fictional ideals of heroes triumphing over villains or in Horror movies the inevitable fact that all humans will die someday," Rei said as the Horror was impressed. The Horror then began explaining how the projector worked as Rei soon finished the seal she was trying to do before sending it to the screen.

(Back in the movie)

Toji looked and saw an infected about to bite him before something stopped it as he looked and saw some weird Kanji glowing as it shielded him, Hikari, and Kensuke.

_**"Oh that girl does have some promise,"**_ Zaruba said making Shinji nod before he slashed at another infected killing it.

"Ok you three stay close that Kanji will shield you as long as you three stay close to each other so no bathroom breaks," Shinji said as Kensuke nodded.

"Yeah first rule of horror flicks you never go off alone," Kensuke said as he stayed close.

"I'm impressed you show no fear in the face of zombies," the Horror's voice echoed as Shinji glared.

"This is just some C-ranked horror movie I faced much scarier things then this," Shinji called before the Horror chuckled.

"Shall we test that with a western movie," the old man said before Shinji found himself in a house as he saw popcorn popping, as it looked like something akin to a teenagers home. Shinji looked outside and saw the victim from before out there dead as Shinji sighed in irritation.

"Ok I know I've seen this before," Shinji said before the phone rang.

"Don't answer it," Kensuke said as he Toji and Hikari came out of the hall.

"Why?" Hikari asked as Toji nodded.

"Yeah I heard of this movie from my dad after his last trip to the states they called it something about Shriek," Toji said as he didn't know much on Horror movies.

Shinji sighed before answering. "Hello?" he asked as the Horror spoke.

"What's the most popular movie?" the Horror asked as Shinji smirked.

"Transformers Age of Extinction," Shinji said as the Horror laughed.

"Wrong movie," he said before Shinji drew his sword and blocked the attack of a black cloaked figure with a white ghost mask as said man was holding a knife as he blocked the attack. The two soon began to get into a battle of blades as he then kicked the Horror knocking him down.

"This stuff is pure gold Freddy Cougar, Zombie, hell even Werewolves and you aren't scared," the Horror yelled as he took off his mask.

"Like I said just another C-list horror movie," Shinji said as the Horror smirked.

"Then how about something else," he said before snapping his fingers and soon the group of classmate and one knight found themselves in what looked like a prison as Shinji walked calmly. Shinji saw the victim dead hanging by a rope as Hikari was praying to whatever God she can get too to save her from this nightmare.

Kensuke was recording the entire thing as Shinji knew he might have to break Kensuke's camera. That was when Shinji arrived at one cell with the inmate just sitting there making him smirk. "At the end of your wits?" Shinji asked as he was ready for anything.

"What do you think..." the inmate, who is actually the Horror started. "Of this film? Can you mock this one too?"

"I've had enough of your pointless quizzes." Shinji plainly said.

That was when Shinji turned and was met with the inmate now outside the cell wielding a chainsaw as Shinji ducked from the attack and drew his sword. "I am getting sick of you mocking every Horror Movie I throw at you it now all ends here!" he yelled as Toji, Kensuke, and Hikari vanished as Shinji soon found himself in a strange world showing movie strips you see in a projector as it showed what was currently going on as the man soon began to transform.

_**"He finally shows his true self,"**_ Zaruba said as he was getting tired of all the references.

It looked like a merger of every Horror movie villain and monster as it had a chainsaw hand, a needle covered head as it had a Freddy Cougar like face, a knife on one hand, and finally its body spoke of that of zombies. "Well then I guess I'm just not big on Horror Movies," Shinji said as he draw his sword and raised it skyward. He then summoned the summoning circle before he was endowed with the Armor of Garo which shocked the students who were watching.

"Now then let's throw down," Garo said as he raised his sword to his arm and took a battle stance.

Both opponents charged at each other before they began to swing there weapons at their respected opponent to defeat him. Garo swung but Ilgishin blocked with his chainsaw at Garo but Garo then kicked the Horror knocking him back giving the Gold Knight a chance to attack but the Horror was ready before he was able to lay a blow on Garo.

**"Why can't you see the genre of movies today are insults to the greatness that are Horror Movies you can't even watch commercials without it airing something about some Anime Movie or some stupid Super Sentai or Kamen Rider movie!"** the Horror tried to justify his actions as Shinji slashed at it sending it back.

"Because the way you Horror do things is only so you can fill your stomach with human souls," Garo called as they continued to fight.

When Garo just slashed a movie strip, he noticed the Horror yell in pain. "Well I think we found his weak point, Zaruba your up."

_**"Got it!"**_ The Madogu said before Garo pointed him at a movie strip then Zaruba started breathing green fire from his mouth and started to burn the movie strips everywhere.

The Movie Strips began to burn as the Horror was in pain now. _**"Kizama Makai Kishi!"**_ Ilgishin cried before he charged at Garo at a suicide attack knowing it went down fighting but Garo was ready as he slashed through the Horror effectively killing it and sealing it inside the Garoken.

(Later)

Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke found themselves back in the theater as Garo appeared before the armor came off revealing Shinji as he looked at them as they looked scared. That was when a magic circle appeared over them sprinkling gold light onto them before their eyes became dull.

Rei appeared as she looked at them as she had her blank look. "Go home, sleep till morning, and forget what happened tonight," Rei said before they left as Shinji turned to Rei.

_**"Like I said she has potential,"**_ Zaruba said making Shinji nod.

"Yeah figuring out two spells at once," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"I assume it's time to head to this Watchdog and inform her of my examination," Rei said as Shinji smiled.

"Well yes and no she has been watching this whole time so all we have to do is take the Horror to her so she can seal it in Makai," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"Understood," Rei said before they began to head out.

As they were soon outside the Sky spear Knight was watching before the armor came off to reveal a boy similar to Shinji in a similar Duster to him as he had shoulder length silver hair, blue eyes, cross shaped scar on his forehead, white jacket, black t-shirt, white jeans, and a silver angel necklace. "Well looks like it's time for me to make an appearance soon," he said before he began to leave just as Rei looked to see he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Shinji asked as he stopped with Rei looking.

"I thought I saw someone is all," Rei said before she followed Shinji to the Watchdog.

(At the Watchdog center)

"...and that's how Rei did her job." Shinji said, once he and Rei got back he reported to the Watchdog about his mission.

"I see." the Watchdog said. "I'll admit it's impressive like you said Zaruba."

_**"Thank you, do you think she can join the order?"**_ Zaruba asked her. Watchdog then went into a thinking pose, she was impressed that Rei did two spells, those types of spells are for beginning Makai Priests that are doing spells for the first time. She was also impressed that she aided the Golden Knight.

"Very well, I shall call for a Makai Priest to train her." Watchdog answered.

"Alright!" Shinji pumped his fist.

"However, you shall protect her from Horrors to educate her on them." Watchdog said to the wielder of Garo.

"Yes ma'am!" Shinji bowed and left to see Rei.

(With Rei)

Rei was once again waiting outside for Shinji and Zaruba as she was thinking about what transpired. 'Why didn't I go and tell Commander Ikari of this am I defected or is it something else?' Rei thought as she had a lot of her mind. 'Commander Ikari needs me for the plan but how can I fulfil that duty if I am training in the ways of the Makai Priestess,' Rei thought as she looked at the Madou Brush. "Am I defected?" she asked just before the pathway glowed and Shinji walked out with Zaruba on his left middle finger.

"Oi Rei good news and bad news though the bad news might be more double edged," Shinji said as Rei nodded. Shinji then began explaining how Rei was basically in and a Makai Priest will be around to teach her what she needs to know and she will be on more of his hunts which Rei nodded in understanding.

"So I assume that I will be required to stay up at night to assist in these hunts correct?" Rei asked as Shinji nodded.

"Yeah," he said as Rei nodded.

"Very well I shall purchase more appropriate clothing sense I do not believe my school uniform or my plug suit will be suited for hunting Horrors," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Well then let's go home," Shinji said before they began to head home.

(Scene break a few days later)

Yamato, Shinji, and Rei were seated in class as Yamato was given a heads up on Rei being inducted as he was bust that night dealing with a Horror in another district sense Tokyo-3 is still a relatively new city as the teacher walked in which the class rep who had no recollection of that night rose up. "Stand. Bow. Sit," she ordered the class as they did so.

"Good morning class it seems that we have another new student joining us today," the teacher said as Shinji, Yamato, and Rei perked up. The boy also dressed in a coat over his school uniform walked in as he looked to the group.

"Hello my name is Takahashi Ryo nice to meet you," he greeted as he was the boy who appeared watching the group as he carried a large case most would assume was for a bass as it looked larch enough to hold a spear.

"Yes then you can sit anywhere sense many of the students had transferred out already," the teacher said before Takahashi went and sat near Yamato, Shinji, and Rei.

(Rooftop)

"So, you're a knight that was sent here as well." Yamato said, after class Takahashi sent a message to Shinji in the Makai Language.

"Yeah, as you know my name is Takahashi. I am the Makai Knight Dan." Takahashi introduced himself.

"I'm just gonna call you Taka, because that name is long." Shinji said taking a sip of some boxed apple juice.

"I guess I'm okay with that." Taka said before looking at Rei. "So this is the new recruit in the Makai Order huh?"

"Yup, this is Rei." Yamato introduced for her.

"Hello," Rei greeted as Takahashi nodded to that.

"I see she must have some potential for the one who carries Garo to notice her," Takahashi said as Rei nodded.

"Yeah," Shinji said as Rei then spoke up.

"Ikari-kun we must be on our way we have a synch test at NERV to get to," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"She has a point if we want to blend into NERV then we need to go to these Synch Tests," Zaruba said as Yamato nodded to that.

"Well then we have to head to the Watchdog anyway to see if there's any assignments," Yamato said before turning to Takahashi. "Ikuze Taka," Yamato said before they headed out.

(Later at NERV Test lab)

Shinji and Rei were sitting in the plugs with Shinji having his eyes closed as he focused on synching with Zaruba being quiet on his finger. Rei also had her eyes closed as the bridge techs monitored the synch.

"It seems Shinji's synch has increased a bit and Rei's synch ratio has also gone up a few points," Ritsuko said as Maya nodded.

"Hai Sempai I was surprised as well I mean it's like they have something to do outside of EVA that's giving them higher synch Ratios," Maya said as Misato looked.

"So how much has Rei and Shinji's synch points gone up?" Misato asked as Ritsuko looked at the ratings.

"Shinji has gone up by 15 points while Rei has gone up by 10," Ritsuko said as Misato was impressed.

When the synch tests are complete, Shinji went to see how Rei was since she's a Makai Order member. On his way there, he saw Rei in her plug suit and he slapped himself to not get any thoughts, after that part he sees Gendo about to approach Rei.

'No you don't!' Shinji thought as he ran towards Rei with his own speed, beating Gendo to her. "Hey Rei," said Shinji with a smile. "Great job."

Rei gazed up at Shinji and gave a small smile that surprised everyone that could see. She never smiled for anyone, except for the commander, and that was a long time ago. She enjoyed Shinji's praises for some reason and said, "Thank you, Shinji."

"Get out of my way, boy," said Gendo gruffly and Shinji turned.

"Did you say something, Pop?" said Shinji without a hint of respect in his voice.

"Third Child, I order you to cease your interaction with the First," said Gendo.

"Oh, really?" Shinji smirked challengingly, "And why should I?"

"I will have you punished for insubordination." Gendo punished.

Shinji rolled his eyes, "For what? For being friends with Rei?"

"Friends are irrelevant," Gendo said firmly.

"Says you," Shinji glared, "But it's her choice too, isn't it?" Shinji asked, "Rei, do you want me to stop being friends with you?"

Rei stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "I believe a bond between the pilots might be beneficial," Rei said as Gendo saw Shinji was corrupting Rei which made him angry.

"Tell you what pops let's play a game loser has to give something to the winner," Shinji said as Gendo looked.

"Your demands?" he asked as Shinji smirked.

"If I win me and Rei stay friends and she also comes live with me," Shinji said as Gendo kept a poker face.

"And what do I get if I win," Gendo asked trying to see if Shinji has something of greater or equal value to offer.

"Yes I'll follow your orders without question," Shinji said setting up the bait and it seems luck was on his side as Gendo's arrogance strikes again.

"Very well what shall this game be?" Gendo asked as Shinji smirked.

"Chess," he simply said as Gendo nodded.

"Very well," Gendo said as the two headed to a spot to play chess with Rei following.

(Later)

Shinji and Gendo were at Gendo's office as Shinji and Rei took a detour to dress in their normal cloths as Shinji was sitting on the chair that is usually used by Fuyutsuki when he plays a strategy game with Gendo. "Hey Gendo how about we make the game more interesting," Shinji offered as they were set up.

"How so?" Gendo asked as Shinji smirked.

"If you lose you have to also remove your last name but if I lose I'll give you Kaa-sans last gift to me," Shinji said as Zaruba was shocked.

_**'Shinji be careful you can't give up the power of Garo so easily,'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as he was worried.

'Don't worry Zaruba I got this,' Shinji said as he was ready.

"Very well," Gendo said before the game began.

30 minutes into the game and Gendo was surprised Shinji was giving him a challenge but held back a smirk knowing he was leading Shinji straight into a trap but he failed to notice that Shinji had an ace on his finger.

_**'Shinji be careful he's trying to guide you to a trap,'**_ Zaruba said before Shinji moved his Knight but not in the spot where Gendo was hoping to trap Shinji. Gendo then moved his queen as Shinji smirked.

"Something the matter Gendo you're getting kind of nervous," Shinji said as Rei watched. "Not expecting your own son to beat you at strategy games where you're king?" Shinji asked as Gendo held back his emotions knowing Shinji was trying to mess with his head. Shinji then moved his Bishop before Gendo used his Queen and took his Bishop just what Shinji was hoping before smirking. Shinji then moved his Pawn and cornered Gendo's King with no way for him to make a move. "Checkmate," Shinji said as Gendo was shocked he looked and was visibly shocked that Shinji had outsmarted him and was able to beat him in checkmate.

"Impossible," Gendo said as Shinji got up.

"Well the Commander Rokubongi hope to see your new name tag and the legal paper work filled out later," Shinji said as he and Rei walked off.

"Dammit," Gendo cursed as he just got beaten by his own son.

(Scene break that night)

A young man who was dressed like a bad boy was walking around the city while holding his bruised and sore body as he was pissed off. He had been caught beating his girlfriend and was beat up by the girls new boyfriend when he saw her and came to her rescue. And later at school everyone heard and he was treated with disdain and couldn't even get any other girl to go out with him leaving him in a tight spot. Add the fact he was beaten up and still sore, he was pissed.

He wanted to make them all pay make all those punks pay for humiliating him and make all those b*** his. "I see you've been humiliated," a voice said as the young man looked and saw his pocket knife that he was going to use to stab the guy was glowing a dark color as the man was shocked. "I shall bestow upon you the power to get back on the fools who humiliated you," the voice said before a Horror came out making the young man scream as the Horror entered his body.

It was soon that the young man stopped screaming and slicked his hair back and pocketing his knife before walking off.

(Watchdog center)

Shinji, Yamato, Takahashi, and Rei were standing before the Watchdog as Rei had to admit there was something inhuman about her but in a good way as they stood before the Watchdog.

"A new Horror has appeared it has incredible strength and power and is of a very large size but is fast and has the ability of flight it is very formidable," the Watchdog said before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"It must be Dogond a Horror with the tendency to possess those who were humiliated and had a tendency to possess those who are the type with arrogance and expects everyone to follow their lead or suffer consequences,"**_ Zaruba said before Silva spoke next.

_**"I heard of that Horror never faced him before but I heard he was formidable and had a tendency to hang around places such as sky scrapers our mountain areas with open areas to battle,"**_ Silva said as Shinji nodded.

"We will deal with this Horror," Shinji said as Yamato nodded.

"Yeah we can take him down," Yamato said before Takahashi nodded being the more silent type like Rei.

"Then go," Watchdog said before the group walked off to find the Horror.

(With the Horror)

The Horror sent a text to the person who humiliated his host as he told him to meet him at the abandoned Tokyo as the old city was in ruins after the Second Impact and was sunk in crimson water that was also caused by second impact. The Horror was on his way as he saw a few people walking about as he smirked at the fact he might as well fill up.

"Time to eat," The Horror said before he began heading the crowd and the last thing you can hear was them screaming at losing their lives.

(Later with Shinji)

The Group arrived at where the Horror appeared as Shinji pointed out Zaruba to locate the Horror. "Looks like the Horror was definitely here and by the smell he was on his way somewhere," Zaruba said as Silva spoke next from her spot on Yamato.

"Yeah no doubt the Horror is close by," Silva said before the group began heading to where he Horror was.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at another spot as Zaruba can sense it. "What's wrong Zaruba?" Shinji asked as he looked at his partner.

_**"There were people here and by the smell of it the Horror ate them,"**_ Zaruba said as Takahashi growled.

"Damn that Horror," he growled as Shinji nodded.

"Let's go we have to deal with this Horror quickly," Rei said as they followed the trail.

The young man was facing the Horror as he glared at the man. "You know I don't like other people touching my things," the Horror said as the young man glared.

"She wasn't yours and you were treating her like crap like she was just some other score for you," the young man said as he pointed at the Horror possessed Punk. "I won't let you get anywhere near her again," the young man said as the Horror smirked.

"But can you do that if your dead," the man said before his mouth opened in the way only Horrors can scaring the guy as he was shocked. "Now then prepare to die," the punk said before a Knife passed by the Horror cutting his head and burning him as he grabbed it in pain.

Rei appeared as she performed the same spell and gave the command. "Run home and pretend you were never called here and delete any text you got from this man," Rei said as the young man nodded in a daze and left.

"Makai Kishi?!" the man called out as Shinji smirked.

"Yeah now Horror we will cut down your Igna here," Shinji said as he and his fellow Knights drew there weapons.

"DIE!" the Horror called as it charged at the Knights and began fighting them. As they fought Takahashi was able to show his skills with his spear as he was a powerful ally. Yamato was good with the Duel blades as it shows he was strong, and Shinji as strong with his family's style of combat with Garo.

As they fought the Horror was soon knocked back as it roared ad jumped to a building top as it laughed. "After it!" Shinji called as they went up the building to chase after the Horror.

(On top of the Building)

They arrived to see the Horror was here waiting for them as he smirked. "Your tenacious I'll give you that much Makai Knight," the Horror said as he was on the edge of the building. "But now we get serious," he said before leaning back and falling as they Knights arrived it transformed into its true form as the Makai Knights saw this.

The Horror was quiet large as Takahashi looked at it. "Ikari-san, Kazama-san allow me to deal with this Horror I must prove my metal after all," Takahashi said as Shinji nodded.

"Go get'em then Taka," Shinji said before Takahashi jumped down the ledge to the Golem/Kraken combo Horror as he was running down the building side. He then pointed his spear forward and made the summoning circle before armored up and was donned in a white armor as it had a scarf like cape a the armor didn't have fangs on it as it was similar to royalty. This was the Knight of the Midnight Sun Dan as he landed and slashed at the Horror with his spear.

Dan then jumped and dodged its tentacles before he jumped towards the Horror and slashed a part of a tentacle before he jumped away to avoid being crushed by another.

"Hayate!" Dan called out and a white Madou Horse has appeared then went to its master's aid. Dan landed onto Hayate as it was running on a wall of a building.

The Horror responded by trying to smash Dan and Hayate with its Golem like arms before the Madou Horse jumped at Dan's guidance and landed on the ground. But the forced of the punch destroyed the building as Rei noticed something.

"Makai Knight Dan," Rei said as she noticed the crystal on the Horrors heard. Dan looked wondering what Rei has to say. "Aim for the crystal on the Horrors head and cut it in two," Rei called as Dan nodded and flicked Hayate's reigns causing the Madou Horse to begin running to the Horror. Hayate ran up a ruined building as a ramp before jumping at the Horror and with his spear blade extended stabbed the Horror in the Crystal before coming down an slicing it in two killing the Horror and sealing it inside the weapon.

Dan and Hayate landed near Rei as Shinji and Yamato arrived as they had a smile on their face. "Great Job Taka," Shinji said as he placed a hand on Takaharu's shoulder.

"Thank you Garo-dono," Takaharu said with a bow before Shinji sighed.

"Just Shinji I'm not one for formalities," Shinji said as Takaharu nodded.

"I am impressed that Makai Knight Takaharu was able to defeat the Horror," Rei said as Takaharu nodded.

"So it seems you also have a Madou horse well that make this job easier," Yamato said as Rei nodded.

"Now let's get to the Watchdog before someone shows up," Shinji said before the group headed to the Watchdog Center.

As the left Rei stopped as she looked at Shinji as when Shinji walked she swore she saw him as Garo but with a cape walking in a world of light as he turned to her as she looked at Rei. "Be good Yui," Garo said in a different voice before Rei rubbed her eyes and saw Shinji looking at her.

"Something the matter Rei?" Shinji asked as Rei turned her head.

"No all is well," Rei said before the headed out.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok thank Kamen Rider Super-Fan for helping me with this.


	4. Chapter 4

Garo Rebuild of Makai

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of Garo Rebuild of Makai. This is where Arc 1 will come to an end and begin Arc 2 anyway yes I know I haven't introduce SEELE yet but be patient they will appear in due time. Anyway enjoy the chapter and if it's short then I apologize.

(Start)

Gendo Ikari was sitting in his office playing Shoji which wasn't new. No what was new was he was back to being Rokubongi as Shinji defeated him in Chess yesterday. He knew of Garo and the Makai Order through Yui but what he didn't know was who was wielding the armor of Garo sense he doubted Shinji would have be given the right after Yui worked on EVA.

As he sat he moved a piece as Fuyutsuki spoke up. "You seem angry," Fuyutsuki said as Gendo growled.

"I know but I have been defeated and humiliate by my son and those damn Makai Cockroaches on multiple occasions," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki nodded.

"Yes it seems that The Ougon Kishi Garo has proven that he isn't going to let mankind end lying down," Fuyutsuki said as he moved a piece.

"But I need to figure out who is under the Golden armor because if Garo interferes anymore the dream I ad Yui strived for would have been for nothing," Gendo said as Fuyutsuki nodded.

"Yes that is quiet he problem," Fuyutsuki said as he moved the piece.

"I win the game," Gendo said as he did in fact beat Fuyutsuki.

That was when Ritsuko walked in as she was carrying a file. "Sir I have located information on the Gold Knight," Ritsuko said as she pulled out the data and showed it to Gendo.

"A children's book?" Gendo asked as Ritsuko began to explain.

"Yes it seems that Garo is the name of the armor and the book was written by your late wife's mother before she passed and Garo slays monsters at night," Ritsuko said as Gendo had an epiphany.

"So you're saying that," Gendo began as Ritsuko nodded.

"Yes your son is the Golden Knight Garo," Ritsuko said as Gendo then gained an evil smirk on his face.

"Good job Dr. Akagi carry on," Gendo said before Ritsuko nodded and walked off. 'The scenario will need a little adjusting but it is all going according to plan," Gendo said with an evil smirk on his face.

(Meanwhile with Yamato)

Yamato was heading over to the Watchdog as he had questions pertaining to his mother's murder as he had to locate the Knight who did it and bring him to justice.

Once Yamato arrived he presented Silva to a wall as she was on his hand before the pathway opened and he entered the Watchdog Center.

(Inside)

Yamato arrived at the Center and found the Watchdog there waiting for him as he did a respectful bow. "Hello Madam Watchdog," Yamato greeted as the Watchdog smiled.

"Hello Yamato-san what can I do for you?" she asked as Yamato stood straight and looked at her.

"I wish to have information pertaining to the Knight who killed my mother," Yamato said as the Watchdog sighed.

"Yes information did come up but not much all we really know is that the Knight was donned in pitch black armor and not much to go from there," the Watchdog said as Yamato nodded.

"Is there anything that can be identified on the armor?" Yamato asked finally getting a lead.

"No but the number of Black Armored Knights is low so it could be any of them," the Watchdog said before Yamato nodded and bowed.

"Thank you," he said before leaving.

Once he was gone the Watchdog actually pitied the boy allowing Vengeance to cloud his mind when it comes to his mother. "Poor boy."

(With Rei that night)

Rei was tossing and turning in Shinji's apartment as her mind was riddled with dreams of someone she never met but knew was a part of her. "Tou-san please listen," Rei said in her sleep as this hadn't started sense she saw Garo.

(Rei's dreamscape)

Rei was watching from a 3rd person point of view as she saw Yui and a man that shared a resemblance to Shinji but with a goatee as they were even dressed the same. "Tou-san listen the Makai Order is outdated they have been fighting the Horrors for centauries and they keep coming through if we evolve mankind with this project and EVA we can be free of the Horrors!" Yui argued as the man who was the Garo before Shinji glared but if you looked closely you could see he was heartbroken as a father who watched his daughter go down this path.

"Yui can't you see this is a force evolution of mankind that will lead to humanities extinction and the Horrors will still be around in Makai until humans come back what your doing is trying to doom the human race!" the man said as Yui glared.

"Then maybe that's good because then the mankind can be free of the Horrors!" Yui yelled as the man had enough.

"Yui what about your son and my grandson are you really willing to put him through all this just to have divine authority!" the man yelled before Yui had enough.

"You know what as far as I'm concerned Shinji doesn't have a grandfather on my side," Yui glared as the man was shocked. Yui of course had moved out a long time ago but then she stormed out of the house to head back to GEHIRN as Zaruba who was on a pedestal then spoke.

_**"That could have gone better Hiroshi if she keeps going on like this the Garo name will be tarnished by her your own daughter,"**_ Zaruba said as Hiroshi punched the wall without leaving a dent as it was clear he had to make the toughest decision of his life.

"I'm sorry Yui but you leave me no choice," Hiroshi said as Rei soon found herself in a dark room that looked like the Senate that Shinji had talked about before.

Yui of course was bound as her Madou brush was kept away from her as she glared at what looked like a trial and from what Rei could see it was the verdict. "Yui Ikari you have dared to break one of our most sacred tenants as well as dared to attempt to play god," an old woman said as she was wearing a Senate uniform. To either side of Yui was Hiroshi in the Garo armor and also a man in black armor but with a shield. "What do you have to say for yourself?" the old woman demanded as Yui glared.

"What I did was so humanity can advance you idiots don't seem to understand that the war with the Horrors will never end so if we remove humanity from the equation then Makai will surely crumble without their primary food source," Yui said as the old woman glared as she can tell even Garo was ashamed as Rei also saw she was ashamed to even have Yui in the order. "But if you so much as make Shinji a Knight then I won't hesitate to kill you," Yui said as she wasn't going to let Shinji carry the burden of Garo.

"Then you leave us no choice," the old woman said before producing a crystal like Madou Tool that Yui recognized as she was wide eyed. "Yui this will mark you as one who has been excommunicated from the order," the old woman said as Rei could feel Yui's fear. "You have trampled over our sacred duty as ones who protects," the old woman said as Yui was truly scared. "I pity you Yui Ikari," the old woman said as the black knight took Yui's shirt and only her shirt as Yui knew what was next. "You do not even understand the sin you have committed," the old Makai Priestess said as she glared. "If this was a human court you would have been executed and your son raised among us but we cannot do such a thing at the very least you shall be branded for your corruption as one who has been Excommunicated, any children you bear from this moment forward shall carry this mark as any who carried this mark shall never wield the power of Garo or have the power of a Priestess nor will there children only Shinji shall wield Garo and cleans the taint you placed on it," the old woman said as she walked up to Yui who was now struggling.

"You brought this upon yourself," she said before slamming the crystal into Yui's chest as she screamed in pain as Rei felt like she was suffocating. The markings spread across Yui's body as they were marking her from head to toe. To Yui it felt like hot Iron was branding every part of her skin as she screamed in pain.

Garo of course looked away knowing for him this was the equivalent to disowning his own daughter. Soon the world vanished in white as Rei found herself in Yui and Gendo's apartment. She saw the young Shinji was asleep as Gendo was most likely at Gehirn as Yui looked at her skin that carried jagged crimson/black markings as she looked at them with rage in her heart.

"Damn them... damn them all if they touch Shinji' I'll kill them, I will not let him become Garo," Yui growled as she knew so long as she had those markings any more children she would have would also be branded with these markings. "Tou-san you betrayed me I'll make you pay if I ever see you in Hell," Yui growled as when Yui turned to Rei the blue haired girl was shocked that even Yui's face was branded as she had this crazed look in her eyes. "I'll have my revenge," Yui said before Rei ended up waking up.

(Real world)

Rei shot up in her bed as she was sweating. The fear she felt was a first but she also felt Yui's rage she knew if Shinji ever entered the EVA he could very well lose his life. "Yui Ikari why wasn't I branded as well?" Rei asked as she looked at her skin expecting to see the branding there but there was none.

(With Shinji at morning before school)

Shinji was on the rooftop of the apartment building doing at least few minutes of stretches before he did some training with a wooden sword, so that way Misato won't be suspicious when shows up. Shinji finished his stretches and went towards the wooden sword to start training.

A training dummy appeared as it had multiple arms each wielding a wooden sword as Shinji took a battle stance as he slid the wooden sword across his arm before the dummy came at him. Shinji slashed and blocked the attacks that came at him as this dummy was custom made to modify its difficulty as the battle progresses and change tactics as it fights its opponent.

Shinji dodged an attack as he noticed the battle was getting harder before he jabbed at the Dummy getting the first strike. But before the battle could continue the Dummy stopped as from the roof was Takahashi as he walked over to Shinji.

"Garo-dono the Watchdog detected an Angel Class Horror moving torts the city and we all are required to report to her right now," Takahashi said as Shinji nodded.

"Just let me get Zaruba and the Garoken," Shinji said before he left to pick them up.

(Scene break Watchdog Center)

The Three Knights and one Priestess in training were gathered before the Watchdog before she spoke. "The Angel Class Horror on the way is a formidable one it is a living Fortress that your armors alone won't be able to penetrate it can fire a powerful laser that can melt even Soul Metal I fear the Evangelions that NERV has developed will be needed for this battle," the Watchdog said as Shinji was shocked.

"But how will we be able to seal it if an EVA is used?" Shinji asked as Rei looked concerned.

"We will have Takahashi and Yamato set up seals that connect to the Wolf Statue once the Angel class Horror is destroyed its remains will be transferred to the Wolf Statue to be sealed into Makai," the Watchdog said as she then looked at Shinji. "I know you despise the EVA for what it did to your mother but there are truths that will be revealed to you in due time but for now you MUST pilot the EVA," the Watchdog said as Shinji sighed.

"Very well lady Watchdog," Shinji said as a pedestal with the wards appeared.

"Yamato, Takahashi take these wards and placed them in the areas I have had marked in the city by motes of light," the Watchdog said as the duo nodded before the entire group left.

(Later)

'Damn, I can't believe I have to pilot the EVA.' Shinji thought angrily while he drove a motorcycle, borrowed one of Yamato's, to NERV with Rei riding behind him.

_**'Can't blame you, after all it killed her.**_' Zaruba said through mental link.

'Yeah, now I have to make that shitty bastard Gendo happy on this one.' Shinji said to Zaruba.

'Just be careful, I have a feeling that if he found out about you being Garo; he'll have to tweak his plans for humanities extinction.' Zaruba said unaware that how right he was.

'Gotcha.' Shinji said. Although, he has a feeling that Yui didn't just piloted the EVA to kill the Horrors.

"Ikari-kun how about we talk about something like how your Makai Knight Training was," Rei said as Shinji looked before sighing.

"My training was handled by my grandfather the Garo before me. He was strict and expect nothing less the excellence from me but he always said to try my best because I me and I should be happy with being me," Shinji said as they stopped at a stop light. "Though I can tell he had a broken heart he always looked sadly at the picture of my mother though he also had a butler Gonza he taught me how to cook sense I wanted to do something at the time to cheer up grandpa, eventually he passed away not by a Horror but because of a weak heart and passed the title down to me," Shinji explained as they soon drove.

"You really respect your grandfather and Gonza don't you?" Rei asked as Shinji nodded.

"Of course after my father abandoned me they were all the family I had," Shinji said as they drove to NERV. "Gonza was like a surrogate father and my grandfather though was busy and as cold as stone at times always showed his soft side me," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

That was when the Angel alarms sounded as the duo looked and saw the Angel hovering over the city as it looked like a diamond. "We better hurry," Shinji said before revving the engine.

(Later at NERV)

Shinji was with Misato in Central Dogma as she looked at him confused. "Why aren't you loading up in EVA?" Misato asked as she still felt sorry about yelling at Shinji as she was surprised to see him dressed in his plug suit.

"Because something isn't right about that Angel it's just floating there and not doing anything we need to do recon before we do a plan of attack," Shinji said as he glared at Gendo as the Generals still had some control.

"Denied," Gendo said before a general spoke up

"No he has a point last time we attacked without knowing what the Angel was capable of and we got totaled I suggest we send a fake EVA to get close and see what the Angel can do," the General said as it looked like those Knights weren't showing up.

"Very well then," Gendo said as he needed to do some tweaking and it wouldn't help to have the Golden Knight killed before the promised time.

(Later Battlefield)

The Angel stopped before it began to drill into the ground so now was the time to see what the Angel can do. A giant robotic balloon EVA was being pulled torts the Angel as once it got close enough it raised a fake pistol before the Angel began to unfold on itself and open up to a different shape before it fired at the fake EVA destroying it with a powerful beam.

(Central Dogma)

Misato and NERV as shocked to see that Shinji's hunch was right on the money as Misato turned to Shinji. "Nice call Shinji," Misato said as Shinji looked.

"Yeah now that we know its weapon we need to know its detection range before we can do a proper plan of attack," Shinji said before turning to the General.

"Sir are you willing to part with one of your Mortars for this?" Shinji asked as the General nodded.

"Yes if it's just one," the General said before he went to get the order.

(An Hour Later)

On some train tracks far away from the Angel a Mortar was pulled on a train as its target was the Angel. It soon fired and hit the Angel doing no damage to it at all but the Angel of course then fired back at the Mortar destroying it.

(Lab)

"From data we know the Angel will destroy anything that gets into its firing range, it's, AT-Field is pretty strong as it is used to protect it from any type of normal metal rounds, while its body is just as thick," Makoto said as Misato growled.

"Damn that thing is a walking fortress," Misato said as Shinji and Rei were also there.

"If I had to say we would need to snipe the Angel from outside its range but also have someone be a shield I the event that shot misses and give the shooter enough time to reload and even then we would need a huge amount of energy to pierce the AT-Field and destroy its S2 Core," Shinji said as Misato then got an idea but she had to ask about the drill.

"So when will the drill pierce into the base?" Misato asked as Hyuuga answered.

"We have till midnight till it reaches the Geofront," he said as Misato smirked as she was being given a challenge.

(Later)

"Captain are you sure?" Gendo asked as he kept his cold calculative glare.

"Yeah I think if we can snipe the angel and fill the riffle with all the energy in Japan we can take it down without risking damage to the surrounding areas," Misato said as Gendo got what he needed.

"Very well you are approved to carry out this operation," Gendo said as Misato nodded and walked off.

(With Shinji and Rei)

Shinji just put on his Plug Suit, which he finds very uncomfortable.

"I hate this kind of suit." Shinji said, to him it shows off too much of his figure and he feels naked without his leather armor and duster.

"Something wrong Ikari-kun?" Rei asked as Shinji looked.

"Yeah just trying to get some breathing room in this suit," Shinji said as he hated this suit.

"Ikari-kun you may dislike the suit but it's required to synch with the EVA," Rei said as Shinji was ready they just needed to get the Sniper from the JSDF.

_**"But this Suit restricts movement,"**_ Zaruba said from Shinji's finger.

'Hate this suit.' Shinji complained in his mind.

(Scene break)

Shinji walked towards EVA-1 while he had a bucket of dislike for his suit and he's wondering how his fellow knights are doing.

(With the two Knights)

"Last one." Takahashi said while placing a seal on a building without being spotted.

"Hopefully it will be enough for Shinji to seal the big guy or we're goners." Yamato said staring at the Horror.

(Later with Shinji)

As preparations for Operation Yashima were being made Shinji sat in a test plug doing a simulation of the operation sense this would be Shinji's first battle in an EVA. "Ok Shinji just center the target and pull the trigger it's that simple," Ritsuko said over the communications link as Shinji's mind was elsewhere.

'There are truths that will be revealed to you in due time,' the Watchdogs voice repeated in Shinji's mind as he sniped the Angel knowing full well this simulation was useless in preparing for the real thing.

'Truth, what truths could she mean?' Shinji mentally asked himself not caring if Zaruba heard.

Zaruba of course knew those truths but he knew said truths were ones that Shinji couldn't handle because how much he loved his mother. The truths could possible break Shinji and possibly destroy the Garo name forever especially sense Shinji was in the order thanks to the strings his grandfather pulled.

The simulation continued for couple of more hours before Ritsuko spoke again. "Ok Shinji that's enough it's time for the operation remember Rei will defend you with a shield made from a Space Ship armor while you snipe the angel," Ritsuko said as Shinji nodded to the camera before getting up and leaving the plug.

(You should have been more detailed)

Shinji got out of the plug, still grumbling about his plug suit being uncomfortable, until he saw Rei getting out of her EVA.

"Hey Rei." Shinji said while approaching her.

"Ikari-san…" Rei noticed him.

"Did you pick up the rifle?" Shinji asked to his ally as Rei nodded.

"Yes it is now being set up luckily thanks to your hunch we were able to be better prepared as now we have more time to deal with the Angel," Rei said as Shinji nodded. But Shinji soon saw Rei was unnerved about something as he sighed.

"Something the matter Rei?" Shinji asked as Rei looked.

"Oh it's just... be careful when Operation Yashima begins," Rei said as Shinji nodded.

"Of course but you need to smile more," Shinji said as Rei was shocked. "I mean if you're always cold like that you will probably die before your bloodline as a Makai Priestess can be passed down," Shinji said as Rei was confused.

"My bloodline?" she asked as she was confuse.

"Yeah we inherit not just a power and blood from our predecessors but all the feelings they had which is passed down to us see a Knights strength as contrary to what we are taught is our feelings so you should smile when your happy," Shinji said as Rei looked before nodding.

'Would the pilots report to their EVA the operation is about to begin," the intercom said as Shinji looked to Rei.

"Guess it's time to move out," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"It appears so," she said before Shinji headed to his EVA.

(Scene break)

The two EVA's come face-to-face with the Angel Horror Ramiel.

(Unit-1)

_**'Alright Shinji, I know your more of a sword person but good luck'**_ Zaruba said through mental link.

'Thanks Zaruba.' Shinji said as the gun began to charge up on power.

(Battle Field)

Unit-1 just fired its gun and the shot landed on Ramiel, making people look like it's been killed

(Unit-1)

'I wish this could be a simple victory' Shinji said through the mental link with Zaruba.

_**'Trust me; I wish for that too.'**_ Zaruba said as the two now sees Ramiel still alive.

(Battlefield)

Ramiel just fired its laser and Unit-0 just quickly placed the shield in front to block the attack while Unit-1 charges its gun.

(Unit-1)

'Dammit, I really need to fire!' Shinji yelled in his mind while the guns power is at 23%… now at 28%.

(With Rei)

Rei kept holding on as she had to keep the shield up so the Positron Sniper can have enough time to get a full charge. Rei's eyes was soon assaulted by another image as she saw Garo blocking an attack from a Horror as Rei was wide eyed to see Shinji's grandfather there instead of the shield.

For what seemed like hours the beam soon stopped as Rei hoped that Shinji had a full charge.

(Terminal Dogma)

"Please tell me he had a full charge?" Misato asked as Maya nodded.

"Rifle is fully charged!" Maya called as Misato looked.

"Ok Shinji FIRE!" she ordered.

(Battlefield)

Unit 00 got out of the way before Unit 1 pulled the trigger and fired as the beam sailed through the air it hit the Angel causing it to spread out as you could see inside its body its S2 core was destroyed as the Angel soon exploded into red blood as it flooded the city bit and mixed with the already red sea.

(Unit 1)

Shinji sighed in relief as he remove the targeting computer before turning to Zaruba. "Was it sealed?" Shinji asked as Zaruba looked.

_**"Yeah I don't sense its presence anymore,"**_ Zaruba said as Shinji sighed.

But that was when Shinji realized something. "Crap Rei!" he called before getting out of the plug.

(Outside)

Shinji quickly headed to Rei's ejected Entry Plug before he went to the emergency hatch but it was over heated causing Shinji's hands to burn but he ignored it before opening the plug. "REI!" he called as he saw her passed out a little tanned but ok as she looked at him.

"Ikari-Kun..." she said as Shinji nodded.

"Are you ok Rei?" Shinji asked as Rei nodded.

"I am...glad to be alive and that you came for me," Rei said a Shinji smiled.

"Then smile," Shinji said as Rei looked shocked before she did a small smile.

(Scene break Rei)

Rei was on her desk as she was writing a letter to Gendo. She knew this letter might brand her a traitor to Gendo who would have her killed and replaced by a clone but she was intent on making sure it was sent before he went to the Watchdog and explain the truth. "I am Makai Priestess I am among those who protect," Rei said before sealing the letter and heading to NERV knowing the Commander was possibly in a meeting with SEELE.

(Scene break Watchdog Center)

Rei arrived now dressed in black and white as her clothing were a Makai Priestess uniform as she approached the Watchdog. "Ayanami-san what are you doing here?" the Watchdog asked as Rei looked.

"To reveal the truth of NERV and Gendo's plans for humanity as well as SEELE's."

"Plans?" Watchdog asked curiously and it caught her attention.

"Yes, but can you also call the Knights here as well?" Rei requested.

"Very well." the Watchdog said.

(Moments later)

"What did you want to talk about?" Shinji asked curiously while Takahashi and Yamato were here too.

"To reveal the truth of NERV and Gendo's plans for humanity as well as SEELE." the Watchdog quoted Rei.

"Really?" Shinji asked while in his mind…'Whoohoo! I always knew that old bastard was up to no good!' he thought happy.

'And you were right.' Zaruba said through mental link. Yamato and Takahashi noticed that Shinji looked a bit happy.

'Wow, he hates his father that much.' both Knights thought.

Rei then appeared before she began to speak. "The Underground council SEELE wishes to use the EVA's to instigate the Human Instrumentality Project which is the Forced Union of all life on this planet," Rei explained visibly shocking the Knights.

"That's insane," Yamato said as Shinji spoke up.

"But what does Gendo have to do with this?" Shinji asked as he wanted answers.

"Gendo wishes to use SEELE's plan but his own version with what he calls Final Impact which is the exchange of all life on earth for the life of Yui Ikari," Rei explained as Shinji was shocked.

"The b*** is trying to cheat death," Shinji cursed as Takahashi had question.

"But how do you and Shinji fit into this?" Takahashi asked as Rei nodded.

"Gendo has a contingency for everything I was cloned from Yui and Angel Lilith in order for Gendo to have a proper control over the course of Impact, Shinji was the trigger with Unit 1 with Garo being the power source," Rei explained as the Watchdog gasped.

"That man plans on using the greatest of all armors to end humanity this is very troubling," the Watchdog said as Zaruba spoke up.

_**"I think we should call for back up no doubt the Angels will only get stronger with Makai Knights and Priestesses here add the fact Gendo is planning something big we have to be prepared for it,"**_ Zaruba said before Silva spoke up.

_**"Yes though what worries me is that Gendo has produced a lot of Inga it's only a matter of time before a Horror shows up and possesses him,"**_ Silva said as that got everyone thinking.

'If a Horror hasn't possessed him yet then why wait?' was the thought of Shinji as that bothered him.

(With Gendo that night)

Gendo was angry he was very angry he received a letter addressed from Rei as it showed that she is going against the Scenario. He was raging as his desk was ruined. He was beyond angry as he knew his son was needed for the Scenario but now he had to kill Rei and replace her with another of her clones which served to anger him more... That was when a dark voice was heard.

**"So much Inga..."** came a voice as Gendo looked around for the source.

"Who's there?" he asked as he could tell someone was here.

**"So much rage, grief, and Inga it's intoxicating,"** the voice said as Gendo could tell it was close. **"Tell me if you had the power to make you plans an reality with a different method would you take it?"** the voice asked as Gendo saw the gift Yui had given him glowing an ominous dark color.

"Yes I would destroy the world if it mean bringing Yui back to me," Gendo said before the voice chuckled.

**"Very well then I shall give you that power and as a bonus leave you in control of your body,"** the voice said as soon a black smoke left the item now identified as a Gate before it entered Gendo's body through his mouth, nose, and eyes as he didn't even let out a scream.

Once the process was done Gendo smirked as his eyes showed the signs of a Horror as he sat on his desk knowing what he needed to do.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok here's the current Knight list.

Garo: Shinji

Zero: Yamato (OC)

Dan: Takahashi (OC)

Zoro: Kaji

Zex: Kaworu

Gaia: Daiya Makinami (OC)

And that's all so far anyway leave a review.


	5. Chapter 5

Garo Rebuild of Makai

ESKK: Hey new chapter ahoy anyway my cowriter called quiets on me because he thought Shinji X Asuka was cliché. Anyway a few announcements Gaia will not appear in the arc three of this fic but in his place will be the Makai Knight Zen, arc four has been announced to be good to go, another thing you should all know is that this Asuka will NOT get Horror Blood on her as that has been used in a lot of Garo fics, lastly I have decided not to use Kiba because I have him in two a fic already and will be using another Fallen Knight instead anyway that's if for announcements enjoy the fic.

(Start NERV Bethany Base)

At first there was darkness as the sound of LCL was heard. The silence was soon pierced by the sound of pre-launch diagnostics as inside was a girl in a green plug suit, and a green helmet with red visor the blocked he face besides her mouth. She was breathing as she was calm as if you noticed she had a Madou Brush with her as well. Connected to her arms were cords filled with LCL providing more connection between her and the EVA, as she was breathing calmly.

That was when the tech spoke to her over the communications. "Pilot please verify communications," the tech asked as the girl looked.

"Oh um testin can you guys hear me?" she asked as the tech got that.

"Understood communications verified," the tech said before the plug went backwards at the appropriate depth.

"Sorry we couldn't get you the new model in time," came a man's voice as the girl nodded.

"Don't worry I'm just glad to be piloting something," the girl said as it was apparent she was a Makai Priestess.

"Hey don't get to comfortable in the EVA Mari after all hopefully back up will be provided," another younger voice said as Mari smiled.

"Got it Daiki," Mari said as soon the EVA was launched.

(Command Center of Bethany Base)

"Well Kaji-san about time to get to work," the young man with a resemblance to Mari said as he began heading out. He was wearing a blue duster with black cloths underneath as it was evident he was a Makai Knight. Near him was a middle aged man named Kaji with shaggy hair as he was in need of a shave, he was wearing Green Madou Robes as he too was a Makai Knight.

"Yeah we better high tail it out of here before this place becomes a war zone, Daiki," Kaji said before he and Daiki left the room.

(With EVA Provisional unit 5)

Mari could be heard singing as her EVA seem to be going downward as it had four legs each with a wheel at the end, its left arm was a spear as its left arm was something that could be seen on Getter 2 for an arm, its color was green as it looked like a hunk of junk prototype.

(Plug)

Mari kept singing as she was pushing and pulling on the controls as he seemed excited to get into battle.

(Outside)

The EVA took a sharp turn as two of its legs hit the wall to help with said turn as if front of it was its target.

(Plug)

"Well hello Angel Horror don't know your name but don't really care prepare to die deploy field!" she said as the charged at the creature.

(Outside)

The Angel Horror roared as Unit 5 charged with its spear arm at the ready. But when it struck the Angel Horror the skeletal Horror dodged continued its path completely disregarding her.

(Plug)

"Damn," Mari cursed as she looked. "This thing is stiff," she said as she had to go after it.

(Outside)

The EVA lowered itself as it hit the brakes and was able to stop itself from hitting a wall.

(Plug)

"Ok then I guess I'll have to do his the hard way till the others arrive!" Mari yelled as she disengaged the harness.

(Outside)

The EVA engaged thrusters as it flew at the Angel that was going upward on a pillar of tech.

(Mari)

"NO YOU DONT! GET BACK HERE!" she yelled in fury as Mari was hoping the others would arrive by now. As she looked to the top of the pillar she saw to figures there waiting and recognized them both as Kaji and Daiki. "Took them long enough," she said with a smile before the jumped.

(With the two Knights)

As the two Knights fell they drew there weapons. Daiki was a simple long sword while Kaji's was two daggers as they both cut open a circle of light and fell through it before they become Knights. Daiki's armor was red as his sword was now a claymore and he also had a blue cape. Daiki had become Gaia the Stronghold Knight.

Kaji on the other hand was endowed with asymmetrical armor as his daggers had become short swords with a tattered green cape. He had become the Moon Slashing Knight Zoro.

They both landed on the Angel as they began slashing at it in an attempt to defeat it. Zoro jumped upward as he combined his two weapons before throwing his weapons with a change attached to them as it wrapped around the angel before it stabbed into it. Zoro landed on the ground as he held the chain attached to his arms to hold the Angel Horror down.

Gaia then jumped skyward as h came downward while slashing down the Angel and cutting its core in two causing it to explode into blood before the Angel died and turned into red liquid itself that was similar to LCL.

Gaia and Zoro landed on the ground as Zoro's weapons returned to them as the EVA fell down clearly out of power as it reached the end of its career. The plug ejected as Mari came out as LCL was dripping from her suit. Gaia and Zoro reverted as Mari with a few swipes from her Madou Brush erased everyone memories and replaced it with the memory of the Angel hitting the EVA's S2 core making it useless and it helped that a bone part was stabbed into the EVA's chest.

"That was close," Daiki said as Mari's visor opened up and she took off her helmet to reveal a brown haired girl with glasses as you can tell Mari and Daiki were fraternal twins.

"Yeah Nya," Mari said before Daiki slapped the back of her head hard. "Ow what was that for?" she demanded as Kaji sighed.

"Next time be more careful sure you destroyed the EVA but we don't know what that LCL stuff will do to you," Daiki said as Kaji spoke up.

"Well if you two are done bickering we have to report to Tokyo-3 it seems they need help and he Order is sending us Mari because a new Priestess needs training," Kaji said as the two nodded.

"Right," they said before walking off.

(Scene Break Watchdog Center, Tokyo-3)

"So Lilith is not a Horror?" Rei asked as she was with the Watchdog sense she was basically a trainee she needed to pull her weight especially on off days like this.

"Yes Lilith is actually a Deity who had fought a Horror called Messiah millennia ago when the Earth was still young," the Watchdog said as Rei smiled in relief.

"So I am not a Horror then," Rei said as the Watchdog nodded.

"Anyway you better head out after all sense no Gates have opened you can call this your day off," the Watchdog said as Rei nodded and left. "Good now I can enjoy my own little break," the Watchdog said as Rei was out of sight and out of hearing range as the Watchdog the turned to the stone to her left and moved it to reveal a stash of Manga and sweets. She grabbed some candy before grabbing the first Manga she could reach and began reading where it last left off.

(With Yamato)

Yamato was also enjoying his off day as he was thinking of his friends. Shinji, Rei, Takahashi, hell even Zaruba. He wanted to hunt down that black knight who killed his mother but his friends have been showing him with care and friendship. As he laid on the roof of his apartment he stared up into the sky as he was wondering what his mother would think.

_**"You know Yamato as one who inherits the title of Zero you have to be strong as well as to fight for what really matters,"**_ Silva said as Yamato looked at his ally and Madogu.

"Yeah Silva but the pain is there y'know," Yamato said as Takahashi was out of town picking up some ingredients to help track down Angel Horrors.

_**"Well just remember I'm here ok,"**_ Silva said as Yamato nodded.

(With Shinji ad Misato)

Misato and Shinji were in a car as Shinji was tied up with Misato was driving with Shinji looking really pissed off. "Ok Misato I'll ask why you think it was a good idea to tie me up?!" he demanded as he was royally pissed off.

"Because I'm going to make you and your dad bond at your mother's grave," Misato said as she focused on the road.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!? ID RATHER KNOCK THAT OLD MAN OUT COLD THEN BOND WITH HIM!" Shinji yelled as he lost his normal cool for a bit trying to get out of the ropes. He had obvious reasons to not hang out with that old bastard.

1\. He abandoned him like yesterday's trash.

2\. He's trying to kill the human race.

3\. He's trying to do one thing that no human could ever do; play god.

_**'Wow; that yell is quite a new record.'**_ Zaruba commented through mental link.

"Oh I'm sure it won't be that bad." Misato shrugged.

"Yes it will." Shinji said. 'And the only way to become god is to eat the Golden Fruit, like Gaim.'

'Would it be weird if it did exist?'

(Helheim planet)

Meanwhile somewhere in the multiverse, on the Helheim planet, Kouta Kazuraba sneezed.

(Back to the story)

'Yeah.' Shinji said while he's trying to break free.

"Ok come on Shinji all you two are going to do is visit your mother's grave and talk I mean you can at least do that for an hour right," Misato said as Shinji glared.

"I wouldn't do it for five minutes," Shinji growled as making Misato sigh.

"Look you can't hate him forever," Misato said making Shinji glare.

"Watch me," Shinji said as they soon arrived at the grave yard to see Gendo's car already there.

"Ok Shinji I'm going to untie you now and sense we're too far from the city to walk you're stuck here until I unlock the door," Misato said as she cut Shinji loose with a pocket knife.

"Wait what do you mean unlock the door," Shinji said before the door opened and Misato pushed him out before closing and locking the door. Shinji tried to open the door only to meet with a locked door as Shinji growled. "Damn," he cursed before he sighed.

"Fine we'll play it your way," Shinji said before he began walking torts his mother's grave.

Shinji soon arrived to see Gendo there but lately Shinji noticed something off with him. That was when Gendo spoke. "What are you doing here third child?" Gendo asked as Shinji scoffed.

"I would ask you the same thing, you have no right to be here at Kaa-sans grave," Shinji growled as Gendo smirk.

"And you do because you inherited the title of Garo," Gendo said as Shinji as shocked. He looked to Misato and saw her listening to music as she didn't seem to be hearing anything.

"How do you know that?" Shinji asked before Zaruba spoke up.

_**"He's a Horror,"**_ Zaruba said as Shinji smirked.

"Been wondering when that will happen," Shinji said as he took out the Madou Lighter, lit it and saw Gendo's eyes react. "Now I have an excuse to cut you down," Shinji said as Gendo scoffed.

"Oh really and what do you suppose would happen if the Supreme Commander of NERV just vanished during the crisis of the Angel wars?" Gendo asked as Shinji looked. "See if I were to die people would notice and full investigation would go in and eventually you would be found and jeopardize your entire Makai Order and your mission here Ougon Kishi Garo," Gendo said as Shinji growled.

_**"He's right we can't make our move without question popping up,"**_ Zaruba said as Shinji cursed.

"Yes add the fact the only witness is possibly Katsuragi and my shofar you are in checkmate," Gendo mocked as Shinji growled before dropping his stance.

"Fine whatever but this isn't over Horror," Shinji growled before walking off.

(Later on the road)

Shinji was glaring out the window as Misato was driving. That was when Misato spoke. "See it wasn't that bad," Misato said as Shinji looked.

"Yeah it was that bad I nearly punched his lights out," Shinji said as he needed to seal Gendo especially now that he was Horror.

"Don't say that you know deep down it's not true," Misato said as Shinji was about to retort when Zaruba spoke through the mental link.

'Shinji there's an Angel Horror on the way and its close,' Zaruba said as Shinji was wide eyed just as Misato's phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked before she went wide eyes and a JSDF battleship gun landed on the middle of the road just as Misato swerved to avoid it.

(Ocean)

The Angel Horror was literally walking on water as its feet froze whatever it stepped on into snow flake shaped ice as its head which was on top turned similar to a clock before it transformed into a star and stabbed through the battleships firing at it with the crimson water.

(Misato)

Misato was entering the city before she spoke into the phone. "Prepare to launch Unit 0 and unit 1 now," Misato said before she went wide eyed. "What you mean there launching Unit 2?!" Misato yelled as she and Shinji saw the plane in the sky.

(Battlefield)

As the EVA carrier flew over the ocean it soon released a red four eyed EVA that had thrusters attached to it as it began to free fall torts the Angel. As I flew it avoided the Angels attack just as a weapon was dropped. The EVA caught the EVA as the weapon opened to something akin to a rifle mix with a crossbow.

The EVA then fired at the Angel destroying its head where the core was assumed to be located as the Angel began to crumble.

(Shinji)

"That was too easy," Shinji said as he knew that as a decoy.

"How can you tell?" Misato asked as she was curios.

(Battlefield)

The Angel soon pulled itself together before its center flipped showing the ball on the bottom was the real S2 core. The EVA then took aim before it began firing at the Core as each shot hit dead on but after he first shot the shots hit the back of each shot creating a large stick of sorts. The EVA then ditched the weapon before it flipped and did something akin to a Rider Kick to then Angel before the attack connected. The spikes began to break apart one by one as soon the EVA got to the Large S2 core before it was able to break through it and kill the Angel.

The EVA then activated its thrusters which slowed it descent which knocked Misato's car to its roof and began sliding torts Unit 0's foot as Shinji and Misato were grateful that the crazy ride stopped.

"See you made it Wonder Girl too bad you were too late," the pilot said as Rei was silent.

(Later)

The Two Knights were gathered at the roof that showed Unit 2 being carried into a tunnel that leads to NERV. Shinji of course was bored as Toji and Kensuke were also there. "So that's Unit 2?" Yamato asked as a familiar face showed up.

"Yes it is," Takahashi said as Yamato was surprised.

"WOW Taka didn't see you," Yamato said as Takahashi nodded.

"Yes I just got back into town actually," Takahashi said as Misato saw a red head in a red plug suit.

"Anyway Shinji I would like you to meet the designated pilot of Evangelion unit 2 the Euro Military Pride and Joy Asuka Langely Shikinami," Misato said as Asuka jumped down get a good look at Shinji.

"So this is the Third Child who's only fought one Angel while the other two was handled by guys in armor," Asuka said as Shinji looked unimpressed.

"Wow for being Europe's pride and joy you seem to have a fat head," Shinji said as that got Asuka angry.

"What did you say?" she growled before Shinji smirked just as Yamato and Takahashi got out of the way of fire.

"You heard me fat head," Shinji said just as Asuka growled a tried to punch Shinji who dodged. Asuka then tried to trip him but Shinji jumped to avoid the trip. Asuka kept trying to get a blow on Shinji but the inheritor of Garo either dodged or block.

"That Asuka girl doesn't stand a chance against a Makai Knight." Yamato said knowing Shinji's gonna win this one.

"I agree, especially when it's Shinji-dono, because he's the Ougon Kishi." Takahashi agreed while he watches the red head meaninglessly try to punch Shinji, Asuka tried to kick him in the… manhood but Shinji did a backflip to avoid the attack.

"Why don't you fight back!?" she asked in a frustrated tone.

"Because I don't like hitting girls, it's unmanly." Shinji plainly said.

_**'You said that because you're popular with the female Makai Priests around your age and slightly older.'**_ Zaruba said in a teasing tone. _**'But also says the guy who fight against Horrors that are women.'**_

'Shut up.' the Golden Knight said while blocking a punch to the face from the redhead.

"Oh, so just because I'm a girl is because you won't fight back!?" Asuka demanded.

"Yup." Shinji said before back flipping away from Asuka and to the door. "See ya." he said before leaving.

"Get back here!" she yelled as it was too late Shinji was gone.

"Final count Shinji 1," Yamato began before Takahashi picked up.

"Asuka 0," Takahashi said as the German girl glared at them causing them to back away before making a break for it knowing even as Knights nothing is scarier than a woman scorned.

"Baka's," she said as she growled.

(Scene break that night)

A young woman was walking around the city as she was angry. Those damn people at NERV had up and fired her for financial issues after all the work she did for mankind and this was the thanks she got for her service. Right now she was angry at her former employers as now that she was fired from NERV she has to deal with being unable to get most jobs in governments.

**"You despise them,"** a voice said s the woman looked and saw a Radio. **"You want to get your revenge," **the voice said as it came from the radio. The woman walked over to it and saw it picked it up. **"Very well then I shall grant you, your vengeance,"** the voice said before the woman screamed as black smoke entered her mouth and eyes. Once it was done the Radio dropped as the woman looked up with her eyes showing she was now a Horror.

(Watchdog center)

The Watchdog was looking at the two Pilots as she was shocked as to what Shinji reported about Gendo. "This is troubling Gendo is now a Horror and sense he knows how to expose us with his death we have to tread carefully," the Watchdog said as Shinji nodded.

"How should we proceed Lady Watchdog?" Shinji asked as the Watchdog looked.

"For now we must report to the Senate but defeating and sealing the Angel Horrors takes priority," the Watchdog said as Rei then spoke up.

"When shall the one who will teach me arrive?" Rei asked as the Watchdog nodded.

"She is on her way as we speak but right now there is a Horror that came through a gate you must cut it down," the Watchdog said before the two bowed and left.

(Later that night)

The Horror had appeared before a NERV worker as he looked surprised. "Nami didn't you get fired?" the man asked as Nami looked a smirked.

"Yeah but thanks to that I have power," Nami said just as the man walked over to Nami but when he did Nami looked up and opened her eyes as they were black as that surprised the NERV worker. The women's mouth then opened in a monstrous way as the man screamed just before he was devoured by the Horror. "Yum," the woman said as she soon saw the Section 2 agents who were assigned to guard Asuka. Nami smirked before she decided to help herself before going after the Second Child.

(With Shinji and Rei)

Shinji was pointing with Zaruba hoping to get a trail as Rei looked. "I have a trail it seems its directed torts Katsuragi-san place," Zaruba said as Shinji nodded.

"It seems pilot Shikinami and Captain Katsuragi are in danger we must make haste," Rei said before the two began to run hoping to beat the Horror there.

(Later with Asuka)

After Asuka got the scare from Penpen she was enjoying her afternoon doing her favorite pass time, drawing. Yes many wouldn't believe that Asuka Langley Shikinami liked to draw and by the looks of it she was pretty good. As she drew her latest work it seemed that it was to do with a family in a medieval setting with the father being a knight and the mother being a commoner.

Asuka would never admit it to anyone but she hoped that one day the Angels will stop coming so she can pursue her passion in art but she had accepted that the only way for people to praise her was succeeding but she still felt hollow inside.

Shinji of course was different she thought he was a weakling and a coward considering he was only in one battle but still the way he avoided her attacks showed he had skills outside of EVA. But she had also caught a glimpse of a sword in his coat which made her wonder what he could be doing with a sword.

But her train of thought was interrupted by a sound. Asuka looked outside and saw a shadowed woman walking torts the building as she went wide eyed that when she came to the light it showed she was holding a dead body which then exploded and went to her mouth.

"Mein Gott," she gasped as then an energy bolt hit the woman as from the darkness Shinji and Rei came out.

(With Shinji and Rei)

"Who dares," the Horror woman growled as Shinji held the sheathed Garoken. Shinji lit the Madou Lighter before Rei used the Madou Brush to send the flame at the woman causing her eyes to react.

"That would be me Horror," Shinji said as the woman recognized the sword.

"MAKAI KNIGHT?!" she yelled shocked to see one here.

"Yes, now I shall cut down your Inga," Shinji said as he drew the Garoken and slid it between Zaruba's teeth creating sparks.

The woman charged at Shinji who dodged the attack and slashed at the Horror just as Rei sent an Energy Bolt at the Horror. The Horror growled as she attacked Shinji and Rei who dodged her attacks and returned them. Shinji then slashed at the Horror before Rei jumped and kicked the Horror away.

The Horror was now pissed off before she crossed her arms and built up her power and when she spread her arms she released the energy causing her form to change into her true form. Her form was that of a Nymph merged with a Siren as her form seemed like a demonic parody of the two creatures its form was based off of.

(With Asuka)

Asuka held back a scream as she thought Shinji was trying to kill a deranged cannibal killer but when she saw her transform Asuka knew Shinji was fighting a monster or a demon as she roared. "I got to get help or something," Asuka said but then she saw Shinji point his left fist at the Horror and to her shock the Ring on his finger began to speak.

(With Shinji and Rei)

Zaruba of course had the Intel needed for this Horror. "The Vengeful Horror Siriun its known to merge people who have been betrayed or humiliated and then targets everything the hatred was against, this Horror isn't as powerful as a Apostil Horror but its stronger than your average Karma Horror making it a bit troublesome," Zaruba said as Shinji nodded before getting ready.

"Rei I got it from here," Shinji said before raising his sword skyward and cutting the energy circle and summoning his armor thus transforming Shinji into the Golden Knight Garo.

"**Garo?!"** the Horror called as it was now shocked and scared to have to fight the Golden Knight himself.

"Now time to cut down that Inga," Garo said as he drew his sword and took a battle stance.

(With Asuka)

"Sugoi," Asuka said before she grabbed some shoes and began running to get a closer look.

Asuka soon arrived at the area and was watching behind Misato's car through the windshield.

Garo and Siriun were fighting as Garo swung his sword at Sirius who blocked the attack before Garo used his free hand to punch Sirius in the face causing her to be pushed back and Garo to slash at her. Garo roared before he slashed at the Horror causing it more pain.

Rei sent an energy bolt at the Horror just as she noticed Asuka watching through the wind shield of Misato's car. "Ikari-kun we have a witness," Rei said as Garo looked, saw Asuka and then cursed.

"Get her out of here," Garo said as he slashed at the Horror and began to push it away from Asuka.

"Right," Rei said before she ran over to Asuka and took her arm.

"You need to get out of here pilot Shikinami," Rei said as Asuka growled.

"Why the hell Wonder Girl I have some questions for the Third Child especially if he's been the one killing the Angels in that armor of his!" Asuka growled as Rei began to pull Asuka away.

"If you don't leave you might get Horror blood on you and we will have to kill you to spare you from the most painful death imaginable," Rei said as Asuka saw she wasn't bluffing.

"Fine," Asuka said before she allowed herself to be taken to safety.

Garo seeing that Asuka was now safe decided to end this as he pushed the Horror away before charging at top speed and slashing at the Horrors waist all the way through as the Horror was still for a few moments as Garo sheathed the Garoken and when the hilt tapped the scabbard the Horror released a death roar and it died in an explosion of black ink like blood.

Garo then reverted to Shinji as he now had to play damage crow control. Shinji walked over to Rei who was about to perform a spell on Asuka who was glaring at Rei ready for anything.

"Asuka," Shinji greeted as Asuka looked and glared.

"Ok Third Child what's the big deal you were that Golden Armor guy why did you tell anyone!" Asuka demanded before Shinji spoke.

"Because no one is supposed to know, there are many things you should know but one of the main things is that the title of Garo and the armor is passed down from father to son I inherited the Garo armor from my grandfather and it is my duty to hunt and seal Horrors demons from the world called Makai," Shinji said as Asuka looked.

"Then why are you killing Angels if I had to guess your group doesn't interfere with the world us 'lowly,' humans," Asuka demanded as she probably thought Shinji thought he was better than her.

"It's because the Angels aren't aliens there a new class of Horrors that the Makai Order sent me and a few others to deal with you probably already saw them," Shinji said as Asuka remembered Takahashi who had a staff and Yamato who was dressed similar to Shinji. "The EVA's don't have the ability to truly kill these Angel Horrors because they can't seal them thus it leaves to us Knights and priests to handle them," Shinji said as Asuka was shocked at what she was hearing.

"No… I've been training to kill the Angels sense I was four and now I find out that it was all pointless… that the EVA's can't even keep them dead," Asuka said as she fell to her knees in shock. "Everything in my life was directed torts EVA and it was all for nothing," Asuka said as Shinji kneeled down and grabbed Asuka's shoulders.

"NERV had done something terrible to you, they had robbed you of your childhood," Shinji said as he tried to comfort the girl. Asuka looked at Shinji with tears in her eyes before he continued. "But you're alive now you have your life ahead of you, you can do whatever you want with your life because what NERV didn't want you to believe is that you have a choice in what you do with your life you have a life beyond EVA if you look forward to the future and move on from the past and live for the present then you will find that your life has meaning beyond EVA," Shinji said before Asuka did something completely out of character she hugged Shinji which Shinji of course returned the hug as he knew Asuka had a lot of healing to do.

"_**This is troublesome no doubt you going to let her keep her memory,"**_ Zaruba said as Asuka let go and looked.

"Who was that?" Asuka asked as Shinji pointed with his hand and showed Zaruba.

"This is my partner," Shinji said as Zaruba picked up where he left off.

"_**Madogu Zaruba I am the eternal ally of the Golden Knight Garo,"**_ Zaruba said as Asuka looked.

"A talking ring of looks like magic really does exist," Asuka said as she got up. "Well I'm heading back inside to go to sleep," Asuka said before she left to get some shut eye.

"Ikari-kun should I remove her memory of the Horror and what you told her?" Rei asked as Shinji looked.

"No she has a lot to look forward to now let her keep the memories," Shinji said as Zaruba looked.

"_**This will be more troublesome in the long run if you ask me,"**_ Zaruba said as Shinji and Rei began to walk away. _**"Or maybe you have something for her,"**_ Zaruba teased as Shinji gained a blush on his cold face as they walked away.

(Meanwhile with Gendo)

Kaji stood before Gendo as he could tell that Gendo was no longer human. Kaji placed a briefcase onto Gendo's desk as Kaji then spoke. "The Key of Nebuchadnezzar like you ask," Kaji said as he was assigned by the Makai Order to be an infiltrating agent in powerful Organizations and Governments to better hunt Horrors.

"Thank you," Gendo said as he took the briefcase.

But when Gendo was close enough to the case Kaji pulled out his Madou Lighter and lit a blue flame that caused Gendo's eyes to react. "I see so you have finally become a Horror," Kaji said as he put the lighter away. "Not like I can do anything after all you're the commander of NERV so killing you would be troublesome to the Makai Order," Kaji said as Gendo smirked.

"Fuyutsuki and I shall be departing for the NERV Lunar compound Tabgha Base to view the construction of the Mark. 5 EVA I hope you don't have anything planned for when I return," Gendo said as Kaji was walking away and just waved.

(TBC)

ESKK: Ok next time Shinji and Asuka will actually acknowledge they have feelings for each other after Shinji is force to kill something he doesn't like killing because that something is a Horror. Anyway I hope to see you soon Ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6

Garo Rebuild of Makai

ESKK: Wow not even one review for the previous chapter I'm honestly shocked to see that. Anyway I hope this chapter actually gets some reviews, anyway I hope you enjoy so Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebuild of Evangelion or Garo so let's get to the story.

(Start Watchdog Center)

The trio of Knights and one Priestess in Training stood before the Watchdog as they did a respectful bow to her before standing straight up. "You have summoned us Madame Watchdog?" Takahashi asked as he held his staff.

"Yes pertaining to Rei's teacher then one the Senate has selected is being held up do to assignment but luckily they were able to send one of the Knights to support you guys Ikari-San you probably know him already." The Watchdog said before Kaji appeared from the shadows.

"So we meet again Golden Knight." Kaji greeted with a wave as Shinji looked.

"Yes the Priestess that will train Rei, Kaji, and another Knight have been deep undercover in NERV gathering information on them especially sense Rei had brought to light certain information." The Watchdog said as everyone nodded. "Now then Kaji will join and assist you on Hunts but for now you may all leave but Rei I have matters I need to discuss with you in private so stay." The Watchdog said before everyone left leaving Rei and the Watchdog alone.

"What did you need to discuss Madame Watchdog?" Rei asked before the Watchdog spoke.

"Rei I understand you have been having dreams and hallucinations pertaining to Yui." The Watchdog said as Rei was shocked. "I hope you're aware that Yui Ikari was excommunicated for participating in SEELE's schemes to become God and wipe out humanity." The Watchdog said as Rei looked down and nodded sadly.

"Well sense Yui Ikari's absorption into EVA her Excommunicated status was revoked sense officially she is dead but I know why it didn't pass on to you." The Watchdog said as Rei looked.

"Why?" Rei asked as she looked.

"It's because of Lilith her power courses through you as well as her blood and the science behind EVA and the Magic behind Makai cannot mix, Rei I must ask you though don't tell Shinji this to find this out would probably drive him into darkness and we cannot have that." The Watchdog said as Rei nodded.

"I understand." Rei said before the Watchdog nodded.

"Now then off with you."

Rei bowed and then left no doubt to think about her future.

(Scene Break Asuka)

For the past two weeks Asuka and Shinji had been hanging out more, Asuka claims that Shinji should be honored she decided to hang out with him. But in truth Asuka felt sort of a bond, they have both trained sense childhood to battle against monsters wishing humanity harm, so Asuka wanted to at least feel normal and have Shinji feel normal as well. But Shinji's armor of Garo had inspired her to create new art all in Garo's image as recently there was a contest for original painting and she was creating one about Garo.

"Maybe I can create a comic or a Manga about Garo." Asuka said as she painted. So far the painting was of Garo down to the fangs as it looked like something out of a medieval painting mix with Japanese Kanji as it made Garo look noble. She then stopped as she thought about Shinji. "Maybe Shinji might be up for a date after school no doubt he's never been on one of those." Asuka said as she then smiled and continued painting.

(Scene break that night Tokyo 3 Red Light District)

"YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP!" A drunken man yelled as he kicked a young boy of age 10, as the house they were in was no place for a child. This boy had lost his mother after his father murdered her leaving him at his mercy and sense that day five years ago his life was Hell he was starred and beaten as he glared. God how can he be benevolent and despise Evil when he allowed this to happen to him, he hated everything he hated it all so much he wants to make it go away.

**"Do you need help?"** A voice asked as the boy looked and saw a knife glowing a dark color. **"If you want I can help you, make the hurt stop and hurt all those who hurt you all you have to do, is take it."** The voice in the knife said before the boy reached for the knife. One he grabbed it he stabbed the man's leg causing him to scream in pain and then the boy began stabbing his abusive father so many times he lost count as he was left bloody and dead on the floor.

The boy smiled insanely as smoke left the knife and entered his eyes and mouth as one it was all in he smiled as his eyes showed he was now a Horror.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was training on the rooftop of his apartment and he made it looked like he was fighting someone. As Shinji was fighting the wind soon bowed causing Shinji to stop and see a Red Letter. Shinji walked over to it before picking it up and lighting it with his Madou Lighter causing the message to be revealed. "Beware of the beast who takes the form of innocence, this beast who has forsaken God and which no one Knight who cannot steel his emotions before innocents can defeat it alone." Shinji read as he looked at Zaruba.

_**"The Watchdog cryptic as always but I know very few Horrors who "Take the form of innocence," and even then none of those Horrors Mach this one's description."**_ Zaruba said as Shinji nodded.

"Let's get Rei and meet with the others at the usual spot." Shinji said before heading down stairs.

(Later, usual spot)

Shinji and his allies were at their usual spot as this spot was none other than an old empty building that the Order was able to procure to use as a base for Makai Operations such as there in Tokyo 3. Shinji had just told his allies about the new mission and about how it takes form.

"I already know what the Innocence means." Yamato said.

"What does it mean?" Rei asked.

"It means taking the form of a child."

At hearing this Shinji stiffened up as that was a type of Horror he had trouble killing. "If I had to guess it's probably the youthful sin Horror Youngblood its known for making hosts out of Children who have suffered through any type of abuse be it physical, mental, or sexual." Zaruba explained sadly as he knew this was the one type of Horror Shinji would be unable to kill on his own.

"I see then we must locate this Horror quickly we cannot allow it to run amuck." Takahashi said as Rei looked.

"So a Horror will even take a child as a host how cruel." Rei said as Shinji was oddly silent which Kaji noticed.

"Shinji you ok?" Kaji asked as he put a hand on Shinji's shoulder.

"Yeah just thinking." Shinji lied as in truth he was hoping he didn't cross paths with this Horror.

"We should check the red light district the Horror is possibly hiding there is that acceptable Shinji-dono?" Takahashi asked as Shinji looked.

"Let's go." Shinji said as they began heading to the red light district.

(With Youngblood)

The Horror possessed boy smiled as he devoured another person as around his mouth was a blood which he licked up as his victim was killed. He smirked as this city couldn't tell a child was up to no good in the dead of night especially when they see one out, of course he had devoured a few punks who tried to mess with him but they were taken care of with ease. Youngblood soon saw his next victim before he smirked. "Time to eat." He said before going to the shadows to follow this victim.

(With the Makai Group)

The group arrived at the Red Light District as they saw the place was truly a cesspool of crime even at the dead of night. Kaji then spoke up taking command. "Let's split into two teams, Shinji you and Rei are with me we'll check the North to Southwest part of the district Takahashi and Yamato you two take the South to North East part of this district if any of us find the Horror do not hesitate to call us before trying to cut it down a Horror who takes a Child as a host isn't just a Horror who needs to be cut down but also is more able to devour victims without the victim suspecting danger." Kaji said as everyone nodded and split up.

(With Yamato and Takahashi)

Yamato was pointing his Madogu around trying to find the Horror as Yamato turned to Takahashi. "Hey Taka can I ask you a question?" Yamato asked as Takahashi looked.

"Ask away." Takahashi said as Yamato looked.

"Doesn't Dan have his own Madogu if so why don't you have it?" Yamato asked before Takahashi sighed.

"During a battle with a Horror before being sent here my Madogu was damaged and broken and in a way dead, Makai Priests in my district are working on reviving it as fast as possible but stuff like that takes time." Takahashi said as Yamato nodded. "Yamato did you notice Shinji-dono get on edge when the Horror taking a child as a host was brought up." Takahashi asked as Yamato noticed.

"A bit normally people like you can cut down a Horror no matter what host it takes." Yamato said before Takahashi sighed.

"There are some Horrors even I have difficulty cutting down not because of strength but because of choice in hosts from what I heard Shinji wasn't exactly like most children born into the Makai Order he used to be shy and introverted especially after his father abandoned him for his plan to cheat death." Takahashi said as Yamato looked.

"I heard." Yamato said before Takahashi continued.

"My father the Dan before me told me not to approach Shinji never said why just that he shouldn't be allowed to be a Makai Knight almost like someone related to him was doing something against the laws of the order." Takahashi said as Yamato looked.

"I've heard those rumors but eventually they stopped but they do pop up every now and again and some of the older Knights and priests give him this glare almost like they are keeping him under watch." Yamato said before Takahashi spoke.

"Yes but best not to dwell on it for now let's focus on finding the Horror." Takahashi said as Yamato nodded

"Wakata."

(With the other group)

"So Shinji something you want to talk about?" Kaji asked as Shinji kept looking for the Horror.

"No." Shinji said plainly as they tried to locate the Horror.

"You know even Makai Knights have fears or lines they don't ever want to cross, but sometimes those lines if it means protecting the people from Horrors even if it's just one then you have to bury that fear and cross that line." Kaji said as they searched.

Shinji didn't answer but Zaruba caught a trail. _**"I have a trail go down this alley and you'll arrive at a rundown apartment complex take a left and follow my lead."**_ Zaruba said as the trio nodded and gave chase.

Soon, Shinji found a young boy, who looks like he's ten.

Shinji approached the boy as he was faced away from everyone. That was when the boy turned around to face Shinji as Rei and Kaji watched. That was when Zaruba reacted as he spoke. _**"SHINJI THAT'S THE HORROR!"**_ Zaruba called as the boy glared and reacted by pouncing which he had strength in size and speed. Shinji blocked the attack with the Garoken but the Horror Child roared as he swiped at Shinji.

Shinji drew the Garoken but he was being pushed back as the boy attacked him wildly. Rei then reacted before sending and energy bolt at the boy as Kaji also fought with the Zoro Daggers. Shinji then charged as the boy jumped out of the way and landed on a trash can.

"Stupid Makai Knight and Makai Priest this host was already suffering I'm just giving him a chance at vengeance." The Horror said trying to justify his plan.

"No you brought unrelated people into this your just another Horror." Shinji growled as the boy chuckled.

"So you say but what many of you Knights have in common is cutting down a child who is like me which is why I take hosts like this." The Horror possessed boy said as Shinji glared. "I see then I'll make this quick." The child said before crossing his arms and then spreading them a he grew larger to a little over a full grown adult size across his body was the screaming and crying faces of children as it was covered in blood, on its face was a child's sorrowful face where it's left eye should be, it very body would be the nightmare of any true parent.

Shinji hesitated before Zaruba spoke. _**"Shinji pull yourself together!"**_ Zaruba called as Shinji then summoned the Garo armor becoming Garo.

Garo charged in at the Horror and tried to slash it, but he stopped in hesitation. The Horror punched Garo in the gut a few times before he kicked him towards a wall.

Garo blocked the attack as the Horror laughed. **"Pathetic even the great Golden Knight Garo doesn't have the nerve to cut down someone like me!"** The Horror taunted as Garo roared and slashed actually laying a blow. Garo then began to slash as the Horror dodged every blow before it roared and slashed Garo away with its claw.

Garo landed on his feet but the Horror took its chance and attacked but Garo blocked the attack and was now struggling to keep the Horror off him. **"You really are weak Golden Knight Garo you can't find the strength to harm a Horror, I guess once I finish you, the Priest, and that other Knight off I'll go after all your loved ones before going after the rest of the city!"** The Horror laughed as under the helmet Shinji went wide eyed.

Garo then roared before forcing the Horror away, he then charged at the Horror before slashing it and then slashed at its gut before cutting it in two effectively killing the Horror and sealing it. Garo then reverted back into Shinji as Kaji who was watching walked up to Shinji.

"Shinji why did you hesitate?" Kaji asked as he looked stern. "As a Makai Knight your duty is to cut down Horrors as one who protects no matter what host they have, be it that host is a child or even an elder if you do not cut it down that is more people you were unable to protect." Kaji said as Shinji ignored him and walked away.

Kaji then took out a Madou Earing that acted as a communicator before speaking. "We found the Horror and have cut it down meet me at the Watchdog Center." Kaji ordered as Rei looked.

"Is no one safe from being a Horror's host?" Rei asked as Kaji looked.

"No only those who produce Inga and have given up on humanity." Kaji said before Rei looked at Kaji.

"I have decided on something Ryoji-san." Rei said as Kaji looked. "I will be a Makai Priestess who supports the Golden Knight Garo." Rei said as Kaji smiled

"Just be sure to keep to that promise even you are one who protects." Kaji said as the two went to the Watchdog Center.

(Scene break 3 days later at school Asuka)

Asuka was getting worried, Shinji had not shown up for school sense his last Horror Hunt and Rei, Takahashi, and Yamato were getting worried. Asuka sighed before she decided to ask Rei about it as surely she knew what was going on.

It was break as Asuka saw her target and walked up to Rei as she was talking with Takahashi and Yamato. "Would you two excuse us I need to talk to Rei." Asuka said as the two were already aware that Asuka found out about the Order and had done nothing to reveal the order.

"What do you require pilot Shikinami?" Rei asked as Asuka looked.

"Where's Shinji is he ok?" Asuka asked as Rei looked.

"He currently wishes to be alone during the last hunt he had a problem and has enclosed himself to training." Rei said as Asuka looked.

"What happened?"

Rei made sure no one was listening before Rei spoke. "Shinji was forced to kill a child who was possessed by a Horror." Rei said as Asuka was shocked.

"No." Asuka said as that would possibly make anyone who has a heart go and hide.

"All he has been doing is sitting on his bed listening to a SDAT." Rei said before Asuka looked. "I must go now." Rei said before she left.

(Scene Break Katsuragi/Shikinami residence)

Asuka was eating as Misato turned to Asuka. "Asuka do you know where Shinji has been?" Misato asked as Asuka looked. "Sense you've been hanging out with him so much I assumed you might know what happened." Misato said as Asuka looked.

"He's been going through some stuff." Asuka said as Misato nodded.

"Well then it's, still day light and he doesn't live that far why don't you go see him your paintings can wait for a bit." Misato said as Asuka was shocked.

"Fine." Asuka said as she was worried about Shinji also add the fact Rei was staying at Hikari's she decided not to dig too deep into it.

(Later at the Ikari/Ayanami Apartment)

Asuka arrived at the door dressed in shorts, a pink shirt, and had a thin jacket tied around her waist as Asuka sighed before knocking. No answer which caused Asuka to growl and knock hard, soon the door opened and Shinji was there without his duster, Asuka looked at his arms and saw no cuts on his wrists so he hasn't been cutting himself but by the look in his eyes it seems he's having sleep trouble.

"Asuka what are you doing here?" Shinji asked as Zaruba wasn't on his finger.

"Misato was worried about you so I decided to check on you." Asuka partially lied as at the same time she was telling the truth. "I heard what happened and Shinji you shouldn't beat yourself up over it, what you did was a mercy killing for that kid if whatever life he was living was Hell enough to attract a Horror then I think you did the right thing and sent that boy to a better life." Asuka said as she looked at Shinji. "You're the Golden Knight Shinji and you saved him as Garo so if anything you're the hero." Asuka said trying her best to help cheer Shinji up. "Now then stop mopping around and-." Asuka's words were cut off as Shinji kissed her on the lips.

This surprised Asuka as she wanted to punch him for being a pervert but something inside her was taking control keeping her from pushing away. It soon got to the point that Asuka stopped resisting and gave into the kiss as it go more intense. The two then entered the apartment as the door closed behind them.

(Scene Break the next morning)

Asuka woke up that morning as she was wondering what happened before the memories of last night flooded back into her head. Shinji was so gentle with her like she was a glass doll that broke at the slightest of touches as if she knew it was her first time. For Asuka it hurt at first but felt amazing, and at the end of it all Shinji had said words she never thought she would hear after her mother's Suicide.

I love you

Those words repeated even when she was dreaming and not reliving her mother's Suicide. Shinji was there as the Golden Knight rescuing her from her mother's suicide by cutting it down as Garo before reverting just like a knight in shining armor.

_**"Glad to see you're awake."**_ Zaruba called as Asuka saw the ring on its perch. _**"You two make quiet the noise last night I could barely sleep."**_ Zaruba said as Asuka blushed.

"You saw!?" she yelled as Zaruba looked.

_**"No I could hear you but I kept my eyes closed knowing I didn't want to see." **_Zaruba said as Asuka glared at the ring. _**"Anyway Shinji is making breakfast thanks to you he recovered faster than the last time he killed such a Horror who takes the appearance of a child so you have my thanks."**_ Zaruba said as Asuka was getting dressed.

Asuka once fully clothed turned to Zaruba before speaking. "Did he really say?" Asuka trailed off before Zaruba spoke.

_**"Yes he did and I can tell you share those feelings but you're scared of losing him after a trauma from the past."**_ Zaruba said as Asuka glared. _**"You shouldn't be afraid of love I worked with the Ikari family for a long time and I've seen that love is the strongest emotion that empowers a Knight."**_ Zaruba said as Asuka was dressed.

Luckily Asuka only sweated and didn't get any "juices," on herself but for now she had to talk to Shinji. Asuka walked over to the dining room and saw Shinji cooking breakfast as Asuka looked at Shinji.

Shinji of course knew Asuka was there as he felt her presence before he spoke. "Good morning Asuka." Shinji greeted as Asuka looked.

"Shinji can we talk?" Asuka said getting straight to the point.

"What is it?

"It's about last night and before you say anything no it's not like I didn't enjoy it, it's just that..." Asuka trailed off before Shinji spoke.

"You're afraid." Shinji said as Asuka looked.

"Yea, see when I was young my mother tested my EVA and after the experiment, lost her mind and when I found out that I was selected to pilot the EVA and went to tell my mother I found that she hung herself." Asuka said as Shinji set the table. "I'm afraid that if I get close to you, you might die or leave me also." Asuka said as Shinji looked.

"Asuka believe it or not my mother also died when I was four and after my father left me I was picked up by my grandfather who raised my like I was his own, he had a butler who was like a father to me named Gonza and he trained me to inherit his armor of Garo, we both were brought up differently but in the end I'm here to seal the Angels as is my duty." Shinji said as Asuka looked.

"But with your work with the Makai you could die any day." Asuka admitted before Shinji hugged Asuka.

"Asuka we can't worry about the future but we must live in the here and now ok because I love you." Shinji said before Asuka looked.

"Can you promise me this?" Asuka began as she and Shinji looked into each other's eyes. "You... you'll never love anyone else in the whole world for the rest of your life... only me." She said as Shinji smiled.

"I promise."

"Then your mine from head to the bottom of your feet to even Zaruba and the Garoken." Asuka said as Zaruba heard.

_**"I HEARD THAT!"**_ Zaruba yelled.

Asuka and Shinji of course ignored him. "If you cheat on me I'll kill you." She warned as Shinji looked.

"Okay."

"If you touch another woman, I'll kill you."

"Okay."

Asuka the smiled a bit before she continued. "Come to think of it... I'll kill you if you talk to another woman." She as Shinji nodded.

"Ok from now on I'll only talk to you." Shinji said as Asuka chuckled a bit.

"Idiot don't make a girl a promise you can't keep." She said before she and Shinji shared a kiss.

After a whole five minutes Shinji and Asuka separated and then sat on the table to eat. After they were done the door opened and Rei walked in before heading to the kitchen and speaking. "An Angel has been spotted above orbit." Rei said as she looked at them.

(Scene break NERV)

The Pilots were looking at the screen as the Angel which looked like a black spinning sphere of white symbols all in Makai as Misato spoke just as the screen showed the Angel destroying the JSDF ships. "This is footage sent to us by our satellites and currently this Angel is going for a suicide attack and going to crash into us it weighs more the anything ever seen so if it crashes it will probably cause cataclysmic damage especially sense it probably knows it can't get to Lilith." Misato explained as Zaruba saw this. "So we're going to try and catch it with our three EVA's." Misato explained as Shinji raised his hand.

"So in layman term two EVA's will hold the Angel up while the third goes for its core right?" Shinji asked as Misato looked.

"Yes but we have a small time table sense we have the trajectory of its course so it all up to you three." Misato said as Shinji nodded. "Now then you three suit up." Misato said as the three headed to the lockers to get there plug suits.

(Scene Break)

The EVA's were set up as each of them were at a different point of Japan in a triangular way. Around them were NERV crew's as the EVA were ready to catch the Angel.

(Central Dogma)

"There's no turning back now." Misato said before the comms. Were turned on. "Alright EVA's get in position." Misato ordered as it began.

(EVA unit 0)

The Yellow one eyed EVA began to kneel down like a jogger.

(EVA Unit 2)

Asuka's EVA was doing the same as she was ready.

(EVA unit 1)

Unit 1 was kneeled down prepared to go after the Angel.

(Shinji)

The comm. links came to life as Misato spoke with Shinji ready with Zaruba on his finger. "We can't rely on the secondary data..."

(With Rei)

Rei was sitting as she was ready to seal the Angel away. "...So from here on all actions will be left to your judgment..."

(Asuka)

Asuka was smiling as she was ready. "Everything is riding on the three of you." Misato said as everyone was prepared.

(Shinji and Zaruba)

_**"No pressure."**_ Zaruba said dryly as he knew Shinji could handle anything especially sense he has someone he wants to protect.

(Central Dogma)

"Target approaching at 20,000 feet." A Bridge Bunny spoke as everyone was prepared.

"Alright release the locks." Misato ordered as the time was now as the Power Cable was unplugged from the EVA's starting the timer. "No go!" Misato ordered as everyone was ready.

(Unit 1)

Unit 1 took off in a sprint to get to the Angel.

(Unit 2)

Unit 2 at Asuka's command ran as well as she was on a timer.

(Unit 0)

Rei had her EVA go forth as she had a duty as one who supports the Golden Knight.

(Back with Unit 1)

Unit 1 was running through the city as it had to stop the angel with every ounce of strength it had.

(Back with Unit 2)

Unit 2 was sprinting through the forest as its mission was clear as day just as its foot stepped in a river showing it has entered a city.

(Unit 0)

Unit 0 was running through a large river as its feet broke many bridges along the way.

(Unit 1)

Unit 1jumped off a road as it came down from a mountain as Shinji was in a hurry.

(Unit 1 Plug)

_**"Shinji hurry up!"**_ Zaruba called as this was a serious mission.

(Outside)

The EVA landed causing the Earth to shake thanks its large size.

(Unit 2)

Unit 2 was jumping over electrical wires with the skill of an Olympic long runner.

(Unit 0)

Unit 0 was doing the same thing as it and its pilot had a mission to complete.

(With Unit 1 plug)

"Just like fighting as Garo." Shinji said as unlike the armor he had more time than the 99.9 seconds.

"Don't get cocky Shinji bad stuff always happens when you get cocky." Zaruba said as the EVA ran.

(With the Angel)

The Angel's shell shattered as inside it was an AT field that turned to the side showing a rainbow ball.

(Central Dogma)

"The Target's AT Field is warping, it's changing course." Shigeru said as Misato was wide eyed. "Impact point adjusted to 2-0-5." Shigeru said as the screen showed the Angel changing course.

"The target is accelerating!" came another bridge bunny as everyone was shocked as the Angel was trying to get the drop on them.

(With Asuka)

"It's going faster than they predicted, there's no way I'm going to make it in time!" Asuka called as she saw this.

(With Shinji)

"I got this Misato give me something to help change course!" Shinji called as it would also help him pick up speed.

(With Misato)

"Raise up the blast shield 6-0-5 to 7-5!" Misato ordered as Makoto nodded.

"Understood." He said as he carried out the order.

(With Unit 1)

Unit 1 began to run up the large shields as it allowed it to have an easier time changing course. All the while it began to give of a gold glow as its eyes began turning green but the glow was barely noticeable especially sense it's only in certain areas.

(Central Dogma)

Maya was shocked as she saw Shinji's synch was rising. "Next Stagger 10-7-2 through 10-7-8 double time!" Misato ordered as Makoto was already on it.

(With Unit 1)

The glow was starting to become more noticeable as many parts of it was becoming gold. The Staggers rose up as Unit 1 ran torts them before jumping on them and on the last one it jumped real high as everyone got a clear view of Evangelion Unit 1 becoming Golden. Unit 1 prepared to land as when it did it kept running as it was breaking the sound barrier.

(Central Dogma)

"Mam Shinji's synch is increasing but the warning signs of him entering the danger zone aren't going off!" Maya called as Misato looked.

"Bring up Unit 1 but keep the Angel on screen!" Misato ordered as Unit 1 appeared but it was now a Golden color as it still had the green glowing parts but were now more emerald like as its eyes were also glowing green.

"Sugoi." Maya said as she never seen such a gold radiance from the EVA.

(With the Angel)

**'Ougon Kishi Garo.'** The Angel thought as it recognized its radiance anywhere being a Horror itself. The Angel's AT-Fields scattered as its body began to glow as it opened up. As it fully opened up it span as once it was done it now looked like feathers and eyes.

(Central Dogma)

Misato glared as she hoped Unit 1's new Golden Glow would help. "Target morphing distance 12,000!" Shigeru called as Misato was mentally praying.

(With Shinji)

_**"Shinji you can feel it can't you!"**_ Zaruba called as Shinji nodded.

"Yes this light, is the Hikari no Kibou!" Shinji called as he pulled on the controls.

(Unit 1)

The EVA began to pull up as when it came to a stop it got ready.

(Shinji)

"AT FIELD AT MAX POWER!" He yelled as he spread his AT field.

(Unit 1)

Unit 1 caught the Angel as its Golden Glow seemed to help repel the Angel. Soon from the eye the skinny Angel torso that had a bird mask came out and grabbed Unit 1's hands but when it did instead of Shinji feeling pain the Angel began to scream in pain itself as it seems whatever was giving this EVA its golden Glow was hurting it.

Unit 2 then found the opportunity to stab it.

(Asuka)

"I'm almost there." Asuka said.

(Rei)

"Unit 2 get the core." Rei said

(Asuka)

"I know that dammit!" Asuka said as she before drawing out the knife. "And don't you dare give me orders!"

Asuka roars and makes Unit 2 cut through the AT-Field before going for the core but when she stabbed the core moves.

"Did I miss?" Asuka noticed that the core is scurrying. "The damn thing is scurrying around!"

(Shinji)

"My EVA its Gold so let's see what it can do!"

(Battlefield)

Shinji roars causing the EVA's mouth to bear its red teeth that were now gold before pushing upward against the Angel. The Gold energy soon began to form into chains which launched at the Core and restrained it.

(Shinji)

"Asuka now's your chance!" Shinji called as he willed this Golden power to restrain the Core.

(Asuka)

"You got it!" Asuka called before she roared.

(Battlefield)

Unit 2 used its prog knifes to stab into the Angels Core followed by its knee guard which killed the Angel as the results was the Angels defeat. The angel of course fell as it had fallen flat covering the EVA's just as Unit 0 arrived. The Angels then began to curl up before it exploded into its red blood like liquid which flooded the nearby evacuated city.

Unit 1 of course was back to its original form as it was on the ground.

(Plug)

Shinji was asleep waiting for pick up as Zaruba of course was wondering where that boost came from, the light was much like Garo's yet vastly different. He had a hunch a hunch he wasn't going to tell Shinji knowing how he will respond.

_**"Yui... what's your angle?"**_ Zaruba asked as he knew who was inside the EVA's core.

(After clean up)

The EVA's were taken back to base as clean up was already underway, Shinji was sitting on the bench in the locker room dressed in his Madou Robes as he clenched and unclenched his hand as he did that when he had thoughts bothering him such as the EVA's Gold form. Zaruba seemed to know but he wasn't talking which unnerved Shinji to no end.

That was when Asuka appeared as she looked as her new boyfriend. "Man bad first day as a couple." Asuka said as Shinji looked. Asuka was in her school uniform with one or two Band-Aids on her hands.

"Yeah." Shinji said before Asuka smiled.

"Well how about a date this weekend I entered a painting for the Tokyo3 mural contest and they want all the participants there to see it." Asuka said as Shinji smiled.

"Sure." Shinji said as he stood up.

"Ok see you on Saturday." Asuka said with a smile and wave before she left.

Shinji smiled before he began walking. "All is right with the world for now." Shinji said as he walked away.

(TBC)

ESKK: Got this out so I hope you all enjoyed it anyway leave a review, also bet none of you can guess what Shinji and Asuka's night together will set up for.


End file.
